It Always Comes Back to You
by WrightandWrong
Summary: EDITED! Slightly A.U. Alicia Spinnet left for Paris four years go after having her heart broken by one Geore Weasley. Now, he sister Alana is getting married to Charlie Weasley, and Alicia has to return to face the man, and the life, she left behind.GW/AS
1. The Invitation

**Note From the Author:** Yes, this story is going through a third edit. But, I think that it will be far better the third time around. I would like to give a humongous thanks to my Beta, CurlyCurlz who has matured my work, helped me with my French and just been a complete miracle on this story. So, to my readers, hope you enjoy the changes, and please review!

Just a note: Mary's name was changed to Mirielle. So yes, it is, essentially, the same character.

* * *

"Meez Spinnet, I 'ave your messages 'ere for you." A young blond girl walked into the office of Alicia Spinnet and placed the slips of parchment on her desk. She smiled quickly. "A 'ole bunch of nutting today," she quipped in her heavily accented English, scrunching her nose and shrugging.

"Isn't it always?" Alicia Spinnet said, smiling slightly as her assistant left. She picked up the papers off of her desk and lounged in the large leather chair as she glanced through them. "Staff meeting, staff meeting, dinner with the minister, and-" Alicia suddenly stopped as she came upon an invitation. The envelope, emblazoned with script, read: _To Alicia Spinnet and Guest, Ministre des Jeux et des Sports Magique, Ministère de la Magique. Paris, France._ "Not quite _nutting_, I guess," she muttered as a flick of her wand rent a slit across the edge.

A small, rather saccharine card tumbled out, splattered with hearts of various size and colour. Alicia opened the card and uttered a small scream:

_Please join us on_

_the fourth day in January in the two thousand and first year of the common era _

_to witness and celebrate the union of_

_**Alana Noelle Spinnet**_

_and_

_**Charles Septimus**__**Weasley**_

_at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley._

_Your presence would be dearly cherished._

_Please R.S.V.P to Mrs. Arlene Spinnet or Mrs. Molly Weasley by December 25, 2000._

Alicia blinked for a few moments, reading over the lines of script once again to make sure she was truly seeing what was there. It was then that she noticed a folded piece of parchment that had fallen out of the envelope and onto her desk. Placing the invitation down, she unfolded the parchment and found a letter from Alana.

_Dear Alicia,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and in good health. It has been a while since we have communicated, but I'm sure that you were expecting this at some point. I truly can't believe that it is finally happening, but yes, I am getting married to Charlie! The main reason that I am writing to you is because I would really love it if you would be my Maid of Honor. You are my sister, my only sister, my only sibling at that matter, and I want you to be right there with me, sharing my special day. Everything has been prepared, and all you will have to do is show up and wear the dress (yes, a dress), and be social and do my evil bidding. Charlie has informed me that Bill is to be his best man, so I'm sure you two will look amicable walking down the aisle together. Everyone is anticipating your arrival, and I will not speak of sour feelings or tense situations since that should be put behind everyone. I will say that I hope you'll consider this differently than you considered Angelina's wedding, and remember, that I am your blood relation, who is requesting a very big thing of you._

_As always, I love you, and I have prompted Mirielle to nudge you towards the right decision. Owl me as soon as possible._

_Your sister,_

_Alana _

Alicia exhaled, flopping back into her chair as she tossed the letter onto her desk. She looked exasperatedly at her calendar; _December 23. _"Shit!" She muttered to herself. She would need to reply immediately. "Mirielle, could you possibly give me a copy of my agenda for the remainder of this month?" Alicia called.

"_Oui_, of course, I'm sending eet een right now." A single paper airplane flew into Alicia's office, hovering over her desk.

"Thank you." Alicia snatched the paper out of the air and unfolded it hastily. Scanning the heavily annotated grid, she sighed, a strange mixture of relief and regret numbing her. She produced parchment and a quill and wrote hastily.

_Dear Alana,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are getting married! And yes, of course it was expected. I've missed everyone so much, but I am sorry to say that I don't think that I'll be able to make it. As much as I wish I could, I believe I have far too much to do here in Paris. Planning events, meeting with coaches, after all, we will be holding the Quidditch World Cup this summer. I do, however send my best of regards to you and Charlie, and my gift, which I know you are anticipating, will be on its way._

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia_

Despite herself, she read over it once more as she walked towards her owl cage, trying to keep at bay the guilt at sending such an impersonal and insensitive reply. Her owl, Bludger, sensed her preoccupation and nibbled her thumb as she coaxed him out of her cage.

'This is for Alana,' she annunciated. 'My sister in Ottery St. Catchpole, remember? _Ma soeur_."

Bludger gave the owlish equivalent of a shrug before taking flight, and again the guilt surged in her gut at corresponding with her sister so little that her own owl hadn't yet memorized the route.

Determined to distract herself, Alicia plopped into her desk chair, crossed her legs up onto her desk, and began to flip lazily through a catalogue on a neglected pile of junk mail. As she ran across a bridal page, however, her eyes unfocused as her mind drifted to the news of Alana's wedding. She knew she shouldn't have been shocked. And she wasn't, really. It was bound to happen. Alana and Charlie had been Alana and Charlie since they were in school. And even though she couldn't be happier at the news of their wedding, she couldn't help feeling that the union was a harbinger of other things that she definitely wasn't looking forward to.

Alicia sighed, mentally hauling herself out of her pool of memories she had waded too long in. She didn't have to worry about any of it. She wasn't going.

"So, _tu ne vas pas aller_…" Mirielle said quietly, slipping into Alicia's office.

"You read my mail?" Alicia questioned, looking at the girl with suspicion.

"I have gotten an invitation as well. Alana must want to eensure your attendance." Mirielle said, quieter still, a hint of guilt behind her words. She came forward and sat on the edge of Alicia's desk, crossing her long legs at the ankles. "I tink you should go."

"Mirielle, you've seen my schedule and you know I can't. I'm busy. There are events leading up the World Cup that need taking care of, security measures put in place, and a lot of other stuff—"

"—dat eez just getting in de way of you seeing your sister get married," Mirielle interjected, giving Alicia a pointed look.

"But you don't know the story behind it. I haven't been home in four years and, people will certainly expect some kind of explanation—"

"—Zen give eet to dem," said Mirielle, her voice soft as she placed a small hand on Alicia's. "Tell dem ze truth. Whatever zat may be…"

Alicia sighed again, trying to think of how that would even work. When she first stepped into the office of the _Ministère des Jeux et des Sports Magique_, she was fresh out of Hogwarts, shaken up and half expecting to pass out on the spot. The questions from her employers were difficult to get around, partly because she didn't even know the answers herself and because her French was far from proficient.

_I wonder why she's not in London._

'_Just had to get away'? Surely she's not a convict…_

_She must have some skeletons in her closet back at home…_

Alicia knew. She knew that she was far from home, and that people wondered what she was doing all the way in France, without a place to live, family or friends, and a shady past. But Alicia excelled at what she did, and her past no longer seemed to matter, as long as she was far enough away for it to not catch up with her.

Until now.

"Let's just say, my history in London isn't so peachy keen." Alicia started, wincing slightly.

"Peachy…?"

"_Bien… propre._"

"Ah, _oui._ I thought not," Mirielle stated sympathetically, her deep green eyes gazing at Alicia with pity. "You never go 'ome for Christmas, no family pictures on your desk, ze only friends you talk about are your colleagues." She gave Alicia a half smile before continuing. "But, maybe eet eez time to deal wiz whatever eet eez zat you ran away from. Eet seems like Alana really wants you 'ome. And you don't have _zat_ much to do. We can get Luc to 'andel eet for you." She inclined her head out of the door, motioning towards Luc's cubicle.

Alicia laughed slightly. Luc was very useful. And it did help that he had a rather sickening crush on her.

"I'm still not sure…this is a lot, and I don't want any drama messing up Lana's and Charlie's big day…" Alicia tried, hoping she would be able to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince Mirielle.

"Zen don't cause any drama, Alicia. Just go. You need a vacation and so do I. We'll take ze two weeks off, go to London and enjoy ourselves. _Sans drame_." Mirielle slid off of Alicia's desk, dusting of her skirt. "I'm sending a copy of your agenda to Luc, sending ze RSVP back to your sister, and I will see you at your place tomorrow, packed and ready to depart." She strode out animatedly, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. Alicia shook her head and laughed slightly, then pulled another piece of parchment from her desk.

_Dear Alana,_

_Changed my mind. I've gotten someone to handle my work, so you'll be seeing me and Mirielle soon. We'll be using a portkey, I'll be able to get the permission to create one from my minister, I just need a safe destination for us to arrive. I hope you are not shacking up with Charlie yet, because we'll need a place to stay._

_Love you and see you soon_

_Leesh_

Alicia grinned nostalgically as she signed with her old, out-of-use nickname. Mirielle's barn owl Jolie was volunteered to make the trip, and as she sailed through the open window, a sense of finality crept into Alicia's gut and slowly soured to foreboding. She walked quietly back into her office, closing the door to block out the noise from the hall, trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready to deal with any of this. But it seemed that it was ready to deal with her.


	2. Dream Land

**Note From the Author: **So, this is finally the second chapter, edited again. it's been about 8 years...not really, like a couple of months, but yeah, it has been edited. I changed a couple things, the dream sequence...an idea from my BETA! So yes, review please and tell me what you think!_

* * *

_

_"Hey Leesh," George called, walking over to where she stood in the hallway, chatting with Angelina and Katie. Alicia turned and smiled; he looked so goofy, his face in an expression that she couldn't quite describe, blotchy patches of red on his face. He looked flustered and excited along with something else… _

_"Hey." She bit the inside of her cheek as he strode up to them. He leaned casually against the wall. "'Sup Angie, Kates." He said to Angelina and Katie. _

_Angelina looked at Katie, then Alicia, and then George. "Hey George, um…where did Fred and Lee get off to?" She asked, her face a mixture of emotions Alicia couldn't read. Katie was watching Alicia with a peculiar look, and twisting the single strand of hair that had escaped her bun around her finger._

"_Probably to lunch now. We'll be there in a bit." George replied smoothly, looking down at Alicia and then at Angelina. Alicia looked up at him, confused. She, Katie and Angelina were just on the way to lunch. Why couldn't they all go together?_

" _Right then, we'll uh—we'll see you both down there." Angelina said, taking Katie's unoccupied hand and pulling her quickly away. Alicia watched their quick paced steps before turning back to George._

"_What in Merlin's name—" she started._

"_Alicia." George interrupted, and she realized now that his eyes were shadowed. Their usual radiant sapphire was deepening into a poisonous blue/black and she figured that they wouldn't be making it down to lunch as soon as she'd have liked. Her stomach gurgled at the thought, but her brain silenced it, urged by curiosity to keep her standing there._

"_What is it, George?" she asked, her voice coming out in a whisper. They were all alone now, the usually bustling corridor devoid of students. George looked down at his hands and there was a nervousness that shadowed his features. She decided not to speak on it however, afraid that he would get defensive. _

" _Um…" He started, then stopped, exhaling exasperatedly, as if annoyed with himself._

"_George, what is wrong? Is everything alright? You've been acting strange lately…" Alicia said slowly, testing the waters to see if he would snap on her. _

"_I—" He started then stopped again, and suddenly his lips were on hers, meshing together with a sound that she would have found disgusting were it not for the sheer joy that he was displaying affection towards her in almost-public. She responded eagerly to him, her arms snaking their way around his neck to play in his hair, something he loved._

_Their frenzy continued until Alicia pulled away, feeling a stiff object poking her in her thigh._

"_George your wand is…" She stopped, looking down at the offending culprit that was sticking out from a place that certainly was NOT George's pocket._

"_Oh." Was all she could manage to breathe out. She looked up at him, his grin sheepish with those shadowed eyes hinting at something far less bashful. _

_Alicia was suddenly struck with exhilaration, the feeling that she was invincible, and she smiled up at him brightly, watching his bashful grin explode into a full-toothed work of art. She laughed loudly and exuberantly, throwing her head back and he joined in, laughing at their love and freedom and joy. Alicia looked back down, ready to help George with his current dilemma and found instead…a broomstick._

"_Wha-?" Alicia looked up to see George, level with her on his Quidditch broom, looking at her with the shadows in his eyes._

"_Alicia, we're leaving!" George exclaimed with all the exuberance that she had felt moments before. She looked at him, his eyes so dark it was unnerving, and yet his smile was brighter than she'd ever seen it. A dull ache was beginning to form from somewhere near her pancreas, and she wanted to turn and find Angelina and Katie, find them, and have them hold her. Or at least find her wand so she could hex George._

"_You-you're what?" She croaked, her body frozen with the aching. "You're what?"_

_George's mouth moved slowly, mouthing silently as he turned looking over his shoulder with a whip of fiery hair. For the first time, Alicia's head was able to move and she spotted Fred, giving the thumbs up to Angelina who was standing in the middle of the crowd, smiling and shaking her head. Alicia saw her fingering a simple silver ring on her finger, and Alicia turned back to George, her eyes welling with burning, angry tears._

"_George, don't-don't leave!" She tried to scream, but her voice was silent as well. She continued screaming, pushing through the crowd of people as George turned and flew around the entrance hall, the fireworks she hadn't notice filling the air with bright spots of light and color…_

BEEP! BEEP!

The blaring noise of the alarm on her nightstand broke through the foggy entrance hall of her dream, and Alicia felt herself being shocked back to the present. She slapped a hand onto the snooze button, letting it rest there as she groggily remembered her surroundings. Bed, Paris, adult. She had only _dreamed _that she was sixteen again. Mumbling incoherently, she snuggled deeper into the warmth of her quilt, then, sighing, kicked it off of her to allow the bitter cold to wake her.

The luminous rays of the early morning sun broke through the windows as she got up, placing her feet on the wooden floor of her room. She staggered to a pile of clothes on the chair and grabbed a robe and towel, then made her way to the bathroom.

Alicia turned on her shower and stepped into the steamy chamber, visibly relaxing as hot water coursed over her body. She sighed. The dormant recurring dream she thought had died had reawakened, as though prodded by Alana's wedding invitation. She had tried her best to block it all out, moving to Paris weeks after graduation, and _still_ she couldn't push him out of her head. It was as if he didn't want her to run away, as if he wanted to keep shocking her into the reality that she had been trying to run from for four years.

Alicia poured a dollop of shampoo into her hands and began to work it through her hair, concentrating on the tangy aroma to bring herself back to the here and now. Today she was travelling back to London, with Mirielle, and would try to deal with whatever demons were tormenting her. A dream was just a dream. She needed to face reality.

Alicia stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself quickly in her worn towel and draped her robe over her shoulders. She shook out her long hair, as a dog would have, dotting the wall with the fall-out. A pair of jeans lay crumpled on Alicia's clean clothes pile, and she grabbed them, shook to minimize the wrinkles, and slipped into them, reveling in the feel of denim – a stark contrast to the business attire Mirielle made sure she wore during the work hours. An old Quidditch jumper – a pink and burgundy rugby striped knit with the insignia of the Quiberon Quaffelpunchers on the sleeves – rounded out the haphazard ensemble; she pulled it over her head, instantly warm and comfortable.

Throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail, Alicia walked out her room and headed toward the kitchen, waving her wand to start a pot of tea for when Mirielle arrived. A knock on the door let Alicia know she was punctual as usual.

"Bon matin!" Mirielle said brightly as Alicia opened the door.

"Bon matin, Mirielle." Alicia said, smiling, and gesturing for Mirielle to come in. Mirielle stepped into Alicia's flat, taking off her coat and placing her two suitcases on the floor. She looked around, seemingly for a coat rack.

"Mirielle, you always do this. I don't have a coat rack. Just put it on the couch." Alicia laughed, shaking her head as she took Mirielle's fashionable suede jacket and draped it casually over the arm of her sofa. "Would you like a cuppa?' Alicia asked as she walked towards the kitchen, hearing the whistle of the tea kettle.

"Zat means 'tea', _oui_?" Mirielle asked bitingly, following Alicia. Alicia playfully mimicked Mirielle's pursed lips.

"You know perfectly well what it means." She took the kettle off of the burner and poured two cups of tea. Mirielle seated herself at the small dinette table.

"So, is it that you are ready to depart?" Mirielle asked as Alicia placed the two cups of tea on the table. Alicia nodded and sat.

"Yes, I just have to pack my toothbrush and comb and stuff." She said, sipping heartily. Mirielle's eyes sparkled with amusement at Alicia's referring to her _articles de toilette_ as "stuff".

"Yes, well, zat eez good. I talked to Godenot, and 'e 'as given ze okay for us to use ze portkey. 'E even set one up for us. Eet will take us to an unused entrance of ze metro station tree blocks from Alana's job. She returned your owl saying zat was ze best place to come. Ze portkey eetself is ze old bicycle tire next to ze visitors' entrance." Mirielle said, stirring a bit more milk into her tea. "You know ze door wis de _INTERDIT D'ENTRER_ sign?"

"Good." Alicia collected her thoughts as she watched the steam rise like a silk scarf from her tea.

Mirielle placed her cup onto the table and cleared her throat. "Well, shall we?" She asked, eyebrows raised in excitement.

Alicia smiled. "_Oui_. You can wait in my room if you'd like, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

~:~

"Alicia, please tell me zat you are not going to London to see ze family and friends you 'ave not seen in four years looking like you are fresh out of Beauxbatons?" Mirielle said surveying the outfits Alicia had painstakingly set up and displayed over various pieces of furniture in her bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Alicia questioned from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

"I mean zat zis eez not ze eempression you want to make coming back to zese people after six years. You want to look put togezzer, sophisticated, sexy." Mirielle said matter-of-factly as she filed through Alicia's closet, pulling out clothes from the back. "Not like you've been living out of a suitcase. You live in Paris, mon dieu!" Mirielle exclaimed.

Alicia chuckled, spraying a bit of toothpaste on her bathroom mirror.

"Mirielle, I don't have any together, sophisticated, sexy attire." Alicia said, rinsing her mouth with water. She stuck her head out of the door frame to look at Mirielle. "I like to be comfortable."

Mirielle gestured towards herself, looking down at her outfit. "And I do not look comfortable to you?"

Alicia scanned the blonde's outfit. The woolen plaid miniskirt was a Mirielle signature-cute, girly, and fashionable. The cashmere pull over was in deep contrast to Alicia's rough woven jumper, and the high heeled leather boots that came up to the knee were something Alicia was sure she'd never wear. Mirielle was the prime example of Parisian fashion, and Alicia was almost positive it took her at least an hour to put it all together.

"Frankly, Mirielle, you don't." Alicia said giving her friend a half smile. Mirielle huffed loudly, walking towards Alicia's bathroom with her small hands on her hips.

"I am very comfortable, _vraiment_. Zis eez nuzzing. A skirt and a top—"

"—and boots and tights and a necklace and earrings and charm bracelet and makeup and hairspray and all of the other things that are not Alicia Spinnet." Alicia smiled wryly, sure she had managed to win the argument.

She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror as she combed out her long, cinnamon brown hair. Grabbing her wand she muttered a spell and dried it, knot free.

"You are a grown woman, Alicia, and you 'ave to dress like eet. You 'ave been wearing ze same clothes since we met. Quidditch jumpers, t-shirts, worn denim and sweatpants. We need _variété._" Mirielle smiled smugly, turning on her heel to continue sorting through Alicia's clothes.

"We do not have time for _variety._" Alicia said, coming out of the bathroom to watch Mirielle at work.

The blond ignored her. "You 'ave some good tings in 'ere…why don't you ever wear zem?" She asked, brandishing a pair of boot cut jeans and a fitted navy blazer. Alicia had to stare at them for a while, not exactly sure where she had gotten them. Finally she remembered.

"Those are the clothes Angelina, Katie and Alana had sent me when I first moved to Paris. Christmas and birthday gifts when they found out that I was moving up in the Ministry. They said I needed to look 'professional.'" Alicia smiled bitterly, her mouth almost twisting into a grimace. She had never wanted to wear them any way, simply because it wasn't her style, but as things got more difficult between Alicia and the people back in London, she had pushed the gifts further into her closet, hoping that they would just magically disappear and no longer be a reminder of what once was.

"Well, no time like ze present to make a change for ze better." Mirielle stated resolutely. She continued her shifting through Alicia's clothes, switching items here and there for ones she found more suitable.

"Are you finished completely violating my privacy?" Alicia said, coming forward to help Mirielle close Alicia's considerably fuller suitcase. Mirielle smiled at her finished product.

"Your luggage eez razzer _interessant_." She said eyeing the worn and dingy forest green back with distaste. Alicia snorted as she rooted under her bed for her a pair of matching trainers..

"_I'm _rather _interessant_, Mirielle."

Mirielle chuckled. "_C'est tellement vrai_."

"_De plus,_ this luggage has gotten me through a lot. I've had it most of my adult life." Alicia stated matter-of-factly, running a hand over the tattered fabric.

"So, we are ready?" Mirielle asked, smiling at Alicia's sentimentality.

"Unfortunately yes, I'll get my coat and we'll head to the portkey." Alicia picked up her suitcases off of the bed and followed Mirielle into the foyer. She slipped on a hooded sweatshirt, a warm and fuzzy favorite that didn't make her too hot in France's mild winters.

"_Allons-y_," Alicia sighed, pulling her bags closer to her.

"_Allons-y_." Mirielle disappeared with a twinkling whisper as Alicia Apparated right behind her with a loud crack.


	3. London Rain

**Note From the Author:** So yes, another chapter. Some things changed, including where Mirielle and Alicia met up with Alana, and the fact that Alana lives in an apartment. Also, I added Charlie in early, because I love him and Alana together. Squee! review, please :-)

* * *

Alicia and Mirielle landed hard in front of the tube station to a grey and chilly London afternoon. Horns honked on the next street over as the rain pounded its familiar pattern on the dingy sidewalks, and Mirielle quickly procured a pastel pink umbrella to cover them. Alicia however stepped out from under the umbrella, turned to smile at Mirielle and tilted her head back, soaking in the rain. London rain.

"Alicia! Stop it, you're getting soaked!" A voice rang through the air and Alicia brought her head back down to see her sister, Alana, standing on the sidewalk opposite them, acid green robes fluttering in the slight wind. Alicia watched as Alana crossed the street. She smiled then, the knot in her stomach unclenching slightly. Her sister looked very much the same as she had four years previous, tightly curled hair hanging to her shoulders, thin frame walking quickly to greet them.

"If it isn't Miss Runaway..."Alana smirked, scanning over her baby sister with deep brown eyes. "Look at you all dressed up...and yet standing out here in the cold rain, getting wet." Alana turned to Mirielle suddenly, flashing a warm smile and sticking out her hand. "Mirielle, it's so good to finally meet you in person." Mirielle took Alana's hand gently and pulled her closer, kissing the air next to both of her cheeks.

"_En France,_ we kiss on ze cheek." Mirielle grinned amiably. Alana chuckled, smiling as well.

"Oh, well alright, then!" Alana looked at Alicia, who rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Are we just going to stand here all day?" Alicia asked. Alana shook her head, her eyes rolling to the sky. "Impatience, I tell you…I'm ready, we can Apparate to my flat." Alana nodded resolutely, taking one of Alicia's bags from her.

"Allons-y" Alicia said quietly.

The three women disappeared into thin air.

"Now I have rules if you're going to stay in my flat, Alicia." Alana chided, walking into the kitchen as soon as they had reappeared in her apartment. Alicia snorted as she walked around, head swiveling as she observed Alana's abode. Just as Alicia had expected, Alana's space was not only beautiful, but spotless. She and Mirielle were standing in what looked like the small, but cozy living room. It reminded her of her childhood home, with pictures of Alana and Charlie on the wall, as well as Alana's Certificate of Completion of her Healer training. Alana noted with irony the coat rack that stood near the door and deposited her sopping jacket on one of its hooks.

"Zis eez lovely, Alana." Mirielle called, taking off her jacket and placing it over Alicia's.

"Thank you." Alana said, returning from the kitchen with two cups of tea. She handed one to Mirielle and then Alicia. "It's temporary. I'll be moving in with Charlie once the wedding is over." She said, gesturing to the picture of the two of them smiling that was situated over the pristine, decorative couch.

"You're what?" Alicia choked out, wiping tea from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Moving in with Charlie." Alana said matter-of-factly, crossing her ankles as she leaned against the wall. "If I transfer from Mungo's now, it would be considered a promotion, and Charlie really wants to keep his job. I've already been to Romania, and we think it will be good for us. I've never lived anywhere but London."

"Why would you want to live anywhere but London?!?" Alicia sputtered, looking her sister dead in the eyes, their muddy brown color mimicking her own. She placed a hand to her temple and rubbed, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Alicia, I don't think this is the time to talk about this." Alana said sternly, casting a look at Mirielle, who was standing next to Alicia, politely pretending to be absorbed in her tea.

Alicia exhaled, looked at her sister, and nodded. "Where are our rooms?" she asked bluntly, picking up her bag from its place at the door and making her way out of the living room and down the short hallway.

"First door on your right." Alana stated resignedly, smiling sadly to Mirielle before going back into the kitchen. Mirielle picked up her luggage and followed Alicia into the room.

"This was a bad idea Mirielle." Alicia said, walking into the bed room and closing the door after Mirielle. She placed her bag on the floor and chose the day bed closest to her, flopping down on it. "I can hardly deal with my own life let alone changes in my sister's. What kind of drastic decision is that, moving to Romania?"

"Almost like moving to Paris." Mirielle muttered from her position near the door.

"It is not! I left because of—"

"Fear. And Alana eez moving because of love! What difference does eet make? Boz are because of men. Men who 'appen to be related, which eez ironic and slightly creepy _à mon avis_." Mirielle remarked. She walked over to the day bed opposite Alicia, placing her bag on top. She opened it and began to unpack, stacking her clothes by color. "I'll take ze bottom drawers seence I am smaller, and we can share ze closet, _oui_?"

"I just-I didn't want to come, Mirielle. I know that regardless of what is going on, Alana is going to bring the talks from her to me, and I'm going to have to give an explanation. This was a mistake." Alicia whined.

"I'll take zat as a yes." Mirielle said, picking up a pile of green clothing and bending down to place it into the bottommost draw of the chest of drawers between the two beds.

"Mirielle! We should go home." Alicia suggested suddenly, sitting up with a jerking motion.

"_Non_." Mirielle stated simply, standing up and looking at her friend. "To what benefit, Alicia? You need dis. You 'ave people wiz which to deal. Like Angelina." Mirielle urged, giving Alicia a pointed look.

Alicia sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. "_Vraiment. Trop vraiment_"

Mirielle nodded silently.

Alana's voice broke through the silence that had grown between them, and both Alicia and Mirielle got up and walked out of their room into the living room.

Despite herself, Alicia's mouth formed into a smile as she saw large, burly arms around her thin sister, hugging her tightly. Above the neat spirals that was Alana's head, Alicia could see Charlie Weasley's bright and handsome face, grinning.

"Weasley, 's that you?" Alicia called, smiling big as she walked up to the couple.

"Alicia Spinnet!" Charlie boomed, releasing Alana and embracing Alicia in a near bone crushing hug. His rough stubble tickled her face but his arms felt the same as they always had, big and warm. He let go at her prompting then put her back at arms length. "Look at you, kid sister! All grown up and in town for the wedding!" he said, chuckling, releasing her.

"How could I miss seeing my favorite brother in law get married?" Alicia joked, winking at Charlie playfully, the looking at her sister. Alana gave her a weird look before wrapping her hand in Charlie's.

"Hopefully, I'm your only brother in law." He said, looking down at Alana with an amused expression**. **Alana rolled her eyes up at him. "As if I have patience for any other." Alana smiled wryly. She then gestured to Mirielle, who was standing about a foot behind Alana, looking expectant.

"Babe, this is Mirielle. She's Alicia's friend and coworker. The one who helped." Alana smiled at Charlie as Mirielle came forward.

"Eet eez nice to meet you. Alicia 'as told me about you." Mirielle remarked, leaning in to kiss the air next to Charlie's cheeks.

"Ah, the French." Charlie breathed, smiling. "Well, I guess Mum will have to set another table setting at the Burrow then, yeah?"

"Ze Burrow?" Mirielle queried, confused.

"The Burrow?" Alicia exclaimed loudly.

"For Christmas Eve. C'mon Leesh, you've been gone a bit but it hasn't been _that _long. My family spends Christmas Eve at the Burrow every year, you know that." Charlie said.

Alicia caught Alana's eyes. "I don't know why I forgot." breathed Alicia anxiously, her eyes not leaving her sister. "I would have thought your _fiancée_ would have reminded us though."

"What eez 'Ze Burrow'?" Mirielle asked, looking at Alicia, Alana and then Charlie.

"My childhood home."

"George's childhood home." Whispered Alicia fiercely.

"Yes, Molly will have to have another place setting. But I hope she won't mind. Will Minerva be coming?" Alana interrupted loudly, talking to Charlie.

"Possibly. But you know she prefers to stay at the school."

Alana nodded then turned to Alicia and Mirielle.

"We'll be going to the Burrow tonight. Molly would be affronted if you didn't come."

"I don't mind going. Eet will be nice to meet everyone!" Mirielle said excitedly, skillfully dodging Alicia's surreptitious elbow nudge.

"I don't think—"

"Good, then that's settled. We'll leave in a few. You guys can change to something a little warmer and finish unpacking. We'll be in the kitchen." Alana pulled Charlie away as Alicia and Mirielle turned to go back into their room.

"_Tres bien_, Mirielle!" snapped Alicia angrily, slamming their door once they were inside. Mirielle smiled and curtsied, her voice dripping with her attempt at sarcasm.

"_Merci_!" Her eyes twinkled as she surveyed Alicia. "Take your 'air down. Eet will look nice like zat." Mirielle replied.

"This isn't happening." Alicia groaned loudly, resuming her flailed out position on her bed. "I thought I would have…I dunno, some _time_ or _something_ to figure out what I am going to do and say to these people._ Everyone _is going to be there." Alicia closed her eyes, the lamplight in the room unexpectedly too bright. "I just wish I could take it one person at a time. One hurdle before the other."

Mirielle came and sat at the edge of Alicia's bed, her hand going to the tie that held Alicia's ponytail. She loosened it, spreading Alicia's cinnamon colored waves on the bed.

"_Chérie_, forgiveness doesn't come when you want eet. Eet comes when eet eez needed. _Someone_ up zere—" she gestured to the ceiling "—doesn't want you _dans la lune_. What needs to be done needs to be done _immédiatement_." Mirielle smiled then stood and began digging through Alicia's bag. "Don't make me dress you like a doll again."

Alana's voice called to them. "Are you two ready?"

'_No'_, Alicia thought to herself, rolling onto her side away from Mirielle.

"_Oui, un moment_." Mirielle chimed, zipping Alicia's suitcase and placing it on the floor. Alicia's arm shot up from her body, bidding Mirielle to pull her from the bed.

"Eet eez 'Now or Never', as you say." Mirielle shrugged, smiling softly as she tugged Alicia up.

Alicia sighed, nodded, ran a finger through her hair and walked out of the room.


	4. The Burrow

**Note From the Author:** Wow...these chapters are progressively getting shorter. I originally had the George confrontation with this, but it was far too long and I thought it needed to be broken up. Also, in the previous version of the story, there was no issue between Angelina and Alicia, so this will be something new I'm working with. However, that will come later. So, essentially, this is just a filler ...please review!

* * *

The first thing that triggered Alicia's memory as she walked into the Burrow was the smell. The smell of potatoes and grass, gravy and flowers, and dust. It was a smell that she hadn't experienced as often as some, but had always enjoyed when she did, and always missed when she couldn't. Next was the noise. Voices loud, voices soft, shrill and angry or bubbly and happy were ringing through the Weasley household, enveloping Alicia like a familiar hug. The immediate change in smells and sounds almost knocked Alicia backwards, and she swayed slightly as her, Alana, Charlie and Mirielle walked through the front door and into the house.

Growing up, before she realized that a kiss, a ring, and a promise could make her dreams come true, she had wanted to be a Weasley. She and Angelina would fantasize about it, being best friends and sisters with the other Weasley's, playing Quidditch with Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, and even Ron if he promised not to suck. When Fred asked Angelina to the Yule Ball in their sixth year and George followed his lead, awkwardly asking Alicia, their idyllic dream ofbeing sisters with the twins morphed drastically into one of marriage.

Now, standing uncomfortably behind Alana and Charlie, Alicia felt altogether different. The turmoil in her stomach was starting to intensify as the noise from the room quieted at the arrival of new members, and Alicia fought the nerve to dash back out into the rainy evening as everyone looked to see who had come.

"Good, you've…come." Molly said, coming from the kitchen to greet Charlie and Alana. Upon seeing Alicia and Mirielle she stopped short, her warm brown eyes in shock. They flashed between her son and Alicia, back and forth like an intense match of ping-pong. Alicia's breath was caught somewhere in her throat, making it increasingly hard to breathe, her brain slipping in and out of focus.

She looked past Molly to see the silent, staring silent mass of Weasleys and Weasley friends staring at her with varied expressions of bemusement. Ron was seated comfortably on an armchair, a gangly arm wrapped casually around Hermione Granger's waist. Harry Potter and Ginny sat perchedon the arms of the chair, their eyes connecting momentarily before settling on? Alicia. Bill was sitting on the couch, next to his wife whose name Alicia couldn't remember, who herself was holding a dazzling baby girl. Percy and a woman who _wasn't _Penelope Clearwater lounged on the floor, staring at the threadbare carpet. Her eyes finally found the onyx orbs of her best friend, Angelina, whose face was a rock, staring back it her with venom. Fred's large handswere on his wife's shoulders, and Katie and Lee stood on either side of them, Lee glancing nervously to Angelina, Katie trying in vain to unclench Angelina's forming fists.

"Mum, we've brought someone to dinner." Charlie said encouragingly, breaking the silence, and placing a hand on his mother's back as he gestured broadly towards Alicia and Mirielle. Molly started for a moment longer before breaking into a hesitant smile.

"Merlin, we—we've h-hardly got room as i-it is, you should have owled—" Molly started, before coming forward. She grabbed Alicia's hands, giving her a warm smile.

"But…It's lovely to have you, dear." She turned towards Mirielle. "And your friend." Mirielle blushed prettily, looking over at Alicia, who was on the borderline of passing out. Mirielle sent a small smile her way, then turned back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Eet eez zo nice to meet you all. I 'ave heard zo much about you from Alicia." Mirielle said, nodding slightly. Alicia caught Ginny's distinctly loud whisper of 'Oh Merlin, she's _French_' and desperately wished she could laugh before speaking to Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, er…we decided to come early. Stay for the holiday and the wedding. It's been so long since I've been…" she said the last bit so quietly that it could hardly be heard. "…home."

"What was that, love?" Molly questioned. Alana interrupted then, ushering Molly away from Alicia and Mirielle so all five of them could enter further into the room and sit down.

"Molly, have you finished in the kitchen…" Alana's voice faded as she led Mrs. Weasley back into the kitchen, leaving Charlie, Alicia and Mirielle to the still quiet room.

Alicia stood, her eyes shifting between her hands and her feet, a bout of angry and annoyed tears starting to sting in her eyes. The sound in the room was resuming slowly, at a pace that trickled like blood from a scratch on a hand. People were whispering, and if she closed her eyes, it sort of reminded her of Hogwarts when Harry Potter had been named fourth Triwizard champion.

Alicia stiffened and inhaled sharply as she felt a hand on her**s**. She opened her eyes to find Katie, smiling gently at her and attempting to lead her into the crowded room. People were talking at elevated tones now, attempting poorly to pretend that they hadn't been whispering about her, and Alicia once again fought the urge to run. Alicia walked in a trance, barely noticing the soft touches on her arms as members of the family greeted her, her eyes instead fixed on the approaching group of people. Angelina's back was towards her now, and Fred was in front of Angelina, facing her, whispering softly with pleading eyes. Alicia could now see that Angelina's hair was loose, free of braids, and hung to her shoulders in thick, fluffy curls. It was a simple change, but it stung suddenly, as Alicia remembered how long it had been since she had seen Angelina's hair.

"…and Leesh, we're all happy you've come…" Katie's voice broke through Alicia's daze as they stopped short, coming to Fred, Lee and Angelina's back. Noise from the other occupants of the living room surrounded them, but the silence between the six was devastating. Mirielle, who was standing behind Alicia, walked forward, holding out a hand to Katie.

"I'm Mirielle. I work wiz Alicia." She said. Alicia nodded, her eyes downcast as her visage began to screw up from the effort of holding back tears. Lee whistled a long, slow note, and Katie shot him a look before speaking.

"Angie…i-it's Leesh. Turn around and say hello, yeah?" Katie said, her eyes connecting with Fred's, who was still whispering words to his wife. He nodded slowly and placed his hands on Angelina's shoulders, softly turning her around to face Alicia. Alicia looked up, quickly wiping the beginning of a tear at the corner or her eye, and found Angelina's dark eyes once again.

"Angie, I—" Her voice faltered as the dark woman rushed past her, almost causing her to topple over with the force of her shoulder bumping into her arm. Fred muttered "_shit_" before running after his wife, and Alicia watched as everyone else turned their heads, watching the couple walk out. Alicia turned slowly to look at Katie and Lee, who were surveyingher with expressions close to sympathy. Katie made to come forward but Alicia held out her hand, shook her head, and then turned to look at Mirielle.

"Let's go." Her voice came out in a feeble whisper, but Mirielle understood and began to walk through the path created by Angelina and Fred.

"Alicia, don't!" Katie called, rushing up and placing a hand on Alicia's shoulder. "Angelina's upset, but please, stay we all want you here and—"

"George, Merlin, we'd though you'd never get here!" Mrs. Weasley's voice broke into the family room, stopping Alicia in her tracks.


	5. The Begining of The End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise, because if I did, the previous 6 books would have been a bit different.

Author's Note: Okay, this is a filler chapter. There are no plots or anything in here, just some stuff to fill you in on the relationship between Alicia and her sister, and what went down with Alicia and George. Again, more slight edits.

* * *

.

When Alicia arrived back at Alana's flat the sorrowful tears that had previously filled her eyes were now replaced with tears of anger.'What's wrong with me? What is so horrible about me that he refuses to love me!' she thought as she slid her feet out of her shoes near the door and headed down the hall to her room.' Am I not pretty enough?' she silently asked herself, then realizing that her appearance couldn't possibly be the reason. That was the one thing that remained consistant about George. He had adored the way she looked.

Alicia sighed and slumped heavily on the bed, falling onto her back. Then what was it? What was it that kept making him say no over and over again? She sighed again and began to kick off her socks.

After a moment, Alicia heard a door slam and the unmistakable heavy footfall of her sister.

" Your such a muggle Lana, driving home when you could have aparated or used floo..." said Alicia nonchalantly, gazing up at the white ceiling..

"And you are such a prat! What is wrong with you, leaving like that? I was looking all over for you! I found Angelina and she told me you'd gone and talked to George. When he came back out of the house and you weren't with him, do you know how furious I was!" said Alana heatedly from the doorway. Alicia lowered her gaze to see her sister looking livid.

"I didn't feel like staying anymore, so I left. I'm grown up now sister, I think I can do what I please" said Alicia harshly, getting up from the bed and going over to the wicker wardrobe. She opened the door and randomly selected a tank top and some pajama pants.

"Well since you're so grown up Alicia, why don't you start acting like it! First, you run away from your friends and family and move to Paris for Merlin knows what, then, you come back and act like a fool here What are you 16 years old, acting all dramatic and leaving without telling anyone! What is your problem?" screamed Alana, walking into the room and leaning on the wardrobe.

"_Someone_ knew I left..." mumbled Alicia under her breath so that only she could hear.

Alana sighed. "What are you running from anyway! What in the world is keeping you from having a good time here! I mean, for Merlin's sake Leesh, your only sibling is getiing married and all you've done since you've been here is make a scene. Not everything is about you." Alana scoffed and moved away from the wardrobe.

"About me? When has anything ever been about me? I'm the second child, the screw up, remember. I never did as good as you. I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player and you were the Healer, the extreme graduate of Hogwarts. I never measured upto what you could be. You wouldn't understand the scenario. You're not like me." said Alicia.walked over to the bed and sat down. Grabbing her want she began twirling it as she magicked her long cinnamon brown hair into two plaits.

" Alicia, don't start. You were always the dramatic one, who made everything so much bigger than it actually was. You were smart, just like me, but you didn't apply yourself. Messing with a Weasley will do that to you." Alana sighed and sat on the edge of the day bed as Alicia scoffed. "You may think I wouldn't understand, but Alicia, I'm your sister, the closest thing you've got. I know everything about you, even the things you don't tell me. Everything except this, at least..." she laughed. "I just want you to be honest with me...do you think I'll critisize you or something?"

"No, I don't, never that...I just-it's really hard for me to have to relive this..." said Alicia, head hanging as she toyed with the lace that bordered the peach-tinted sheets.

Alana turned and faced Alicia, legs crossed indian-style. "I know it is, but don't you think I should know. It may not seem like it, but I've been through a lot. Being in love with a Weasley, no matter which Weasley, is not easy."

Alicia sighed for about the billionth time that night. It seemed that that was all she could do these days. She felt helpless, like she was living in a horrible continuation of an ongoing nightmare. But she knew Alana was right. She needed to tell someone. And Alana seemed the person to tell."Well, I guess we could all say that it started in 5th year, when I first started to see George in a new light. We were all best mates and all, the 6 of us, George, Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie and I. But then, I started to look at George differently. In a way, I think we all had started to look at eachother differently. Angie and Fred started getting extra close, barely below the line that separates mate and lover." Alicia smiled, remebering how the two of them had flirted so mercillesly." And Kate and Lee, well they just kind of jumped right into it. Lee had gotten over his crush on Angie and moved on to sweet little Katie, and well, the rest was pretty much history for them. But Geroge and I, it was a lot slower, a more awkward kind of process. I felt myself falling for him, hard, and before I knew it, he was all I could think about. I became obsessed with the fire that was his hair and his cocky, self absorbed attitude. I just, lost it." she looked down again at the sheets, her tanned cheeks slightly pink.

Alana smiled at her younger sister." So...you were sprung for dearest Weasley..."

"Yeah, and at times, I would think he was sprung for me too. He would flirt with me so much it was horrendous. And then, 6th year, we got together, well as together we had ever been. People started considering us a couple, although we decided not to use the boyfriend/girlfriend terms, because neither of us were the tie down type. But then the obsession grew. I craved him, needed him,and he put on such a good act that he needed me too. The night of the Yule Ball, I gave him everything I had. That's when things got weird. I think we were just so confused as to what we were. I wanted to be his only one, I wanted to be his everything. But he didn't want that. So we just went along. Then in 7th year, things got really bad at Hogwarts, remember? That old hag from the Ministry joined the staff and started taking over. And by that time, we all knew You-Know-Who was out. There was no more denying it." said Alicia, remembering the turmoil that the Wizarding World had faced. It had been 4 years ago that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, but the scars on the Wizarding World were still there. She remembered the fear they all lived in.

"Yeah, that was horrible. And it was even worse, because Dad didn't side with the Ministry, but he had to keep quiet, or else he would lose his job. I remember it so well.'' said Alana.

"I know...well, Umbridge was going out of control, comming at Harry everytime she could. Then, she kicked George and Fred of the Quidditch team, just like she had with Harry. Well, you know that was it for them. They had been harbouring ideas for this joke shop thing, and during 7th, they had become really serious about it. Then one afternoon, about 3 weeks before graduation, I was studying for a test when he came up to me. He looked so serious. It was that same look he had when Ginny had gone missing in our 4th year. That look never ceased to scare me. I just remember smiling like a goon, asking him to sit and tell me what was up." Alicia inhaled slowly.

" He told me about that joke shop idea of Fred and his and how he was really thinking of pursuing it as a career. He said that Umbridge was really getting on his nerves and he and Fred needed to make a stand and support Harry as well as Dumbledore. That's when he told me...he was leaving. I couldn't even think of what to say. How in the world could he just leave? It was weeks before graduation and he was just gonna say goodbe to everything, just like that? Thats when I told him how I felt. I let all of it out, how much I loved him and how much I needed him. That if he went away, I wouldn't be able to deal with it. He just looked at me with those blue eyes, colder than I had ever seen them and said that he had no reason to stay, that he had to show Umbridge up. I knew it was his arrogance talking. He didn't have to leave, but he wanted to, so his name would be put down in history. I hated him for that. I hated that all he wanted to do was leave so that people would remember him. I didn't want to just remember him. I wanted to be his future, his present and his past. It just wasn't fair." Tears were stinging her eyes for the second time that night, but instead of wiping them, she let them flow down her face, falling off the tip of her nose onto the bed.

Alana crawled over to her sister and pulled her into her arms, resting her chin lightly on the top of Alicia's head. "Shhh.Shhh, don't cry Leesh, it's okay. It's good you got it out..." she continued holding her, rocking her slightly like their moher used to do.

"I just-I mean, he talked as though we didn't have anything. I knew we didn't have much, but he acted like all that mattered was that stupid shop of his and getting recognised as the best prankster at Hogwarts. Like my undying love for him was just from another girl!" Alicia sobbed harder, burrying her face in her sister's shoulder.

"Shhhh..." Alana crooned in her ear, stroking Alicia's head softly. "You did good, Leesy. I'm proud of you. But you know what the next step is..." Alicia looked up into Alana's eyes that mimcked her own and nodded.

"You have to let him go now. You did everything you needed to do. You came and confronted him, you told me, finally, why you ran. Now it's all good. You did it." Alana whispered. She put Alicia out at arms legnth.

"Look at you, crying..." she smiled solmenly. "C'mon..., you need to stop crying and go to sleep. We're going shoe shopping with mum tomorrow." Alana gave Alicia one last squeeze, and wiped the stain of tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks, Lana..." said Alicia, smiling a bit.

"You're my sister, and you needed me." Alana slid of the bed, smoothing out the legs of her jeans."I'm gonna go and get in bed too, see ya in the morning, Prat." she laughed and exited out of the door.

"In the morning, Git." Alicia smiled again, and wiped her tear streaked face. Laying back on her pillows she sighed, "Nothing like a good cry to clear your mind."

* * *

So...I really liked that chapter. I know that most authors thank their reviewers and stuff so I am sending out a big huggle to all my reviewers! I love you all so much and I'm glad that you like my story. Sir Fuzzalot, my favorte critic, I hope you enjoy this! 


	6. So Cute, It's Disgusting

Dislclaimer: None of it is owned by me. Seriously.

A/NEdited, yes. Just subtle changes, considering this is a filler chapter.

* * *

_Dream_

_"Oh...yeah, the shop is uh...the shop is great..." He looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but he knew he had to. This was more than just pissing of that Umbridge bitch, this was about him inside. He knew that, and it was the worst feeling in the world._

_"Alicia, I..." He looked at her sitting there mouth slightly open so that only her two front teeth we seen. He exhaled deeply and began again, every nerve in his body on fire. "Alicia, I...I'm leaving." He looked into those deep brown eyes that he knew so well, now clouded with confusion._

_"Leaving...what do you mean, leaving?" She asked, furrowing her brow slightly. George glanced down at his hands and replied, "I'm leaving Hogwarts, Leesh. I just-- I just can't stand her anymore!" he shouted, slamming his fists on the table, making Alicia's quill shudder and roll to the ground._

_"Who, Umbridge? Your leaving because of Umbridge...you can't be serious, George." she asked, laughing slightly with amazement. He couldn't possibly be leaving. This was a joke, a prank he and Fred were playing on her. But then...why did he look so serious?_

_"Not just Umbridge, Leesh, but everything. We have to make a stand, show her that she's not right! Look what she's done to Harry, to Dumbledore! There's only a couple of weeks left, I'm not staying here any longer to watch her wreck this place...our names will go down in history this night Alicia. Fred and I, we'll be remembered like heroes!" he talked as though it was a great thing, as though leaving her wasn't the most painful thing in the world._

_Alicia shot up out of her chair, flailing her arms with an angry expression on her face, "What the hell George! You're seriously leaving so that you can be remembered! What about me, what about us? Don't I count, don't you care enough about me to stay...because of me?" She was pleading with him. She loved him, she wanted him, she needed him in the most desperate of ways and he was acting as though they were just classmates, as though they had met only a year ago or something._

_"You act like you're the only one who cares about us, Alicia! You're not the only one we're leaving behind! You think this is easy, saying goodbye to everyone like this?" he asked, rising up as well. _

_She looked into his eyes which were blazing and said, "I'm not everyone George..."_

_End Dream_

* * *

Alicia woke up to the smell of eggs and toast seeping through the crack from her door. She glanced sleepily at the clock on the wall, acknowledging that it was 9:17. Turning down her covers, she sat up, and stepped out onto the plush, carpeted floor, feeling slightly off balance with the cleanliness of the room. She walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a blue sweat shirt, putting it on over her lime green tank, and headed out of the room and down the hall.

Alicia could hear Alana humming one of her favorite "Weird Sisters" songs as she walked through the living room into the kitchen. She suddenly let out an ear-splitting scream, having just walked into the kitchen to find Charlie Weasley lacking a shirt.

"Oh, sorry, Leesh..." said Alana blushing, stepping away from the stove to grab Charlie an apron to go over his chest.

Charlie laughed. "Sorry Alicia, guess I should have put a shirt on after we--after I got up." He smirked over at Alana while tying the strings of the apron around his back. Grabbing his wand out of his pocket, he quickly transfigured it into a white T-shirt.

Alicia held up her hands, smiling slightly, " You know I never mind seeing a little skin, Weasley" she bit her lip slightly, listening to the slight sizzle of the eggs that were on the stove. Alana walked over with two plates, piled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Now that you have successfully flirted with my husband to be, I suggest that you eat this and go and get dressed, mum will be here at 11." said Alana, handing Alicia the plate, then setting one in front of Charlie, who immediately began to stuff his face.

"Lovely babe, lovely." Alana grimaced at Charlie, who was barely paying attention as he inhaled his food.

Alicia laughed at the both of them. How in the world Alana Spinnet, the goody-goody ended up with Charlie Weasley, the dragon-tamer, was still a shock to her. Smiling she said, "I'll eat, and then get dressed, got it." She settled herself down on the wooden chair, her backside slipping slightly on the flowered cushion.

"So Charlie, how long have you been here?" Alicia asked conversationally, buttering her toast and adding orange marmalade to it.

Charlie looked up from his plate as Alana sat down next to him. "Uh...since about...1." he said, chewing loudly on his eggs. "Alana owled me saying she was...err...lonely."

Alicia smiled as Charlie pulled a Weasley Blush and Alana smiled at her plate. "So, Hun, we're going shoe shopping at 11, you don't want to go do you?" Alana asked Charlie, twirling her fork idly in the air. "Nah, I'll probably head over to the Burrow. Fred and George are having a game of Quidditch later on, against the neighbors, and they're going to need the best chaser ever to help them win." He smiled cockily, eerily resembling George and Fred.

Alicia recoiled slightly at the mention of George, although no one seemed to have noticed.

"Well then, when are you going to leave?" asked Alana slowly.

Charlie pretended to think really hard. "Hmm...I don't know, babe, but no worries. I won't wreck the house." He said, getting up and putting his plate and fork into the sink. Alana swished her wand and the dishes began to wash themselves, stacking neatly into piles when they were finished.

"Whatever. But if I come home and find that my house is a wreck, it's your head!" She waved her wand menacingly as Charlie put on a cocky smile. Grabbing her by the waist he picked her up and kissed her lightly.

"I promise your disturbingly clean house will stay disturbingly clean." He smiled again, and winking at Alicia, who laughed, walked out of the kitchen and into Alana's room.

"You two are so cute, it's disgusting." stated Alicia laughing slightly as Alana untied the apron from around her waist. Alana smiled to herself, but said nothing else on the matter. Alicia finished her breakfast quickly and rushed back into her room to get dressed. She wanted to be ready as soon as her mother got there, so they wouldn't have to spend time, _conversing._ Arlene Spinnet was definitely one that you wouldn't want in your house. Besides being extremely high maintenance, she was also a neat freak, and those two, should never, ever mix.

Alicia walked into her room and began rifling through her bureau, trying to find something to put on. She sighed at the lack of cargo pants and tee-shirts, and settled for a pair of form fitting jeans and a navy blue tunic sweater.

The bathroom, just like her bedroom was decorated in a theme of peach and cream and just like the rest of the house, it was very clean. Alicia set her towel on the sink, and turned to the shower. The shower curtain was very ornate, with little cream flowers with pearl centers covering the expanse of the curtain. Alicia thought about her shower curtain at home, the lime green and blue, loud and obnoxious just like she was.

Pushing the curtain back with a metallic screech, Alicia turned on the water, pulling up the little knob that started the shower. Slowly she began undressing, taking off her sweat shirt and throwing it on the floor, along with her pajama pants and tank. Placing her wand on the sink next to her towel, Alicia stepped into the shower, letting the steaming hot water splash all over her body.

Looking around, she found the in-wall soap dish, which held a small bar of lavender soap, and picked it up, sniffing it. 'So girly' she thought, putting it on her washcloth and putting both under the water. Immersing herself in the light, sweet fragrance, Alicia let her past day in England splash onto the floor of the tub along with the water and soap.

After rinsing herself off, Alicia stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat. She walked over to the sink, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, feeling instantly warmer. Picking up her wand, she flicked it harshly; grabbing her cosmetic case as it came zooming though the air.

Pulling out her beloved purple comb, Alicia began pulling it through the tangled mess of hair, finally getting it combed through, and then flicking her wand once more to dry it. After pulling her hair into a messy bun, Alicia walked out into her bedroom, grabbed her clothes (including underwear) and began getting dressed.

While she was pulling on her shirt, a knock came to her closed bedroom door.

"What?" said Alicia loudly, pulling down her sweater over her torso and walking to the door. Alana was standing right in front of the door, wearing a denim pleated skirt, and a cute pale green sweater vest over a white blouse.

"Mum's downstairs, are you ready to go?" asked Alana, eyeing Alicia's hair skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm ready, let me just grab some shoes." Walking over to the wardrobe, Alicia opened the drawer at the bottom where about 6 pairs of shoes were dumped. After searching for the match to her black trainer, and digging in her suitcase for a pair of socks, Alicia followed Alana out of her bedroom, and down the stairs, where Arlene Spinnet could be seen, sitting on the couch, reading _Witch Weekly_.

"Hey Mum!" said Alicia brightly, putting on a smile as she strolled over to where Arlene was sitting. Her mother placed the magazine carefully onto the coffee table and smiled, standing up.

"Alicia, dear, what in Merlin's name is wrong with your hair?'' she asked, as Alicia hugged her.

"Nothing's wrong with it mum, it's a bun." said Alicia, patting the top of her head slightly.

"Alicia, that bun looks like it's been hit with the jelly-legs jinx a few times" said Alana who was grabbing her and Alicia's coats off of the coat rack.

"Well, it's not like we're going anywhere special, just Diagon Alley..." said Alicia, taking her coat from Alana. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I try to look my best wherever I go..." said Alana matter-of-factly. They three of them made their way to the door. "C'mon, we better leave now, the Alley is probably crowded."

Alana put her coat on and picked up her pocketbook, which was set neatly by the door. Then, with a small _pop_ she had dissaparated.

"Well, go on, love..." said Arlene to Alicia, who put on her coat as well. Focusing determinedly on _Sabina's Shoes for All Occasions,_ of Diagon Alley, Alicia dissaparated with a loud crack.

"Humph. Daughter's these days..." said Arlene, gripping her large tote bag. And with a sound that was like a cracking whip, Arlene had apparated, leaving the living room quite empty.

* * *

DONE! Yay! Now I want a ton of reviews to make me feel special! 


	7. Miss Marissa

A/N: Okay, this is kind of a mixed chapter because needed it to be...it might be kind of confusing but, deal with me, plzkthnx. I just wanted to give a little splurb about Charlie because I love him. More edits, especially in the dialogue.

* * *

Charlie sat, ankles crossed, on Alana's unmade bed, reading an old copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_. Flipping through the pages lazily, he stopped at an article with the following title: _Dragon Tamers, Why They Make Teenage Girls Scream_. "Teenage girls too?" he said laughing. "And to think, I only thought I had that effect on Alana." Placing the magazine on the bed, Charlie got up and strolled over to the small duffle bag he had taken over the night before. Taking out a pair of jeans and a slightly worn, orange sweater, he walked over to the bathroom, kicking off his clothing as he did so. " Charlie Weasley, you are just too damn sexy for your own good..." he said, smiling in the oval mirror that was situated over the sink. "Is that so?" said the mirror in a wheezy feminine voice.

* * *

"Hey Mum, Charlie's here!" screamed Fred, tilting his head back slightly towards the kitchen. Charlie smiled, as his mother walked out, clad in a flowered apron and oven mitts.

"Oh hi, dear. I was just doing a bit of baking. Ginny's been a bit hormonal so I decided to make cookies for her." Said Mrs. Weasley, coming over to embrace Charlie. Considering their large height difference, Charlie bent at the knee so that his mother could reach him.

"Hormonal..." said Fred, putting his feet up on the worn ottoman that was in front of his chair. "More like a god damn banshee! Screaming and throwing things, Harry had to leave their flat. Hermione's there with her now..."

"So, did Harry come here?" asked Charlie, taking off his coat and throwing it to the floor.

"Yeah, him and Ron are upstairs, going through some of their Hogwarts things." said George, thumbing towards the staircase.

Charlie walked over to the ottoman which currently held Fred's feet, pushed them off, and sat down.

"Hey, I was using that!" said Fred, kicking Charlie lightly in the chest.

"Yeah, well..." Charlie trailed off as he looked into the fire. He noticed that the floo powder pot was placed on the mantel piece instead of the usual metal holder.

"Someone went somewhere?'' asked Charlie to Fred, although it was George who answered.

"Yeah, you know Marissa, yeah well she went shoe shopping I think. Said something about finding a pair to match her dress for the wedding..." he added nonchalantly, fiddling with a piece of thread that was sticking out of the barren sofa.

"Shoe shopping...where?" asked Charlie seriously, looking at George as though he were a boggart.

"Why the sudden interest Charlie, looking to pick up a pair of pumps that sing or something?" asked Fred smirking wickedly. He gave a high five to a laughing George, then readjusting himself on his chair, smiled again.

"No, more like, I'm worried because Alana, Alicia and their mother left to go shopping for shoes this morning. I highly doubt I would want to see Alicia and Marissa encounter each other again. Did you see the way Marissa was staring at you two when you both went to talk" said Charlie. George nodded. He had been trying hard to forget that situation, but he knew that if Marissa encountered Alicia at the shoe store, he would hear about it later. Hopefully, there was more than one shoe store in Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Alana, how about these?" asked Alicia, standing up in a pair of cream colored stilettos and walking shakily towards the mirror. 

"Dear Merlin, No! You can't even walk!" exclaimed Alana, catching her sister by the arms and helping her settle onto the floor.

"Alicia love, why don't you try a kitten heel, which will be much better for your lack of coordination? And look, these shoot out confetti!" suggested Arlene Spinnet, levitating a shoe box over to Alicia. Alicia grabbed the box out of the air and opened it. "Oh but mum, these aren't anywhere near my size. I know you and Lana have feet the size of fairies but I inherited dad's big feet..." said Alicia, placing the top back on the box, and levitating it back over to her mother.

"Excuse me Miss, do you have these in a larger size?" Arlene turned to a rather plump witch with flyaway dirty blonde hair. She had her wand tucked into the waistband of her dress, and she spoke with a very heavy Russian accent.

"Oh nooooo, noooo, ve do not carry zese shoes any bigger! How could we, zey are already ze size of giant feet!" she said, shaking her head repeatedly. Then grabbing the box out of Arlene's hands, she walked away.

"Wonderful." said Alicia sarcastically, standing up again, barefooted. She exhaled loudly then added to her sister, "I'm going to check the rack..." Alicia walked over to the large metal rack that held many boxes of shoes, located at the back of the shop. Looking in her size section, she scanned the different boxes, trying not to tumble over as customers poured into the small shop. Finally, she found a pair of champagne colored tie-up sandals and grabbed them, just as a well manicured hand grabbed them from the other side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even see y-" Alicia suddenly stopped as a tall, red head, with shoulder length hair stepped out from behind the rack.

"Alicia! Oh it's so _wonderful_ to see you! What a surprise!" said Marissa, enveloping Alicia in a small hug, backside sticking out into the open.

"And you..." said Alicia with a forced smile, her voice slightly breathy. Marissa threw her hands to her chest, which still looked huge, even though she was wearing a turtle neck. Laughing girlishly she said, "And to think, we were about to choose the same pair of shoes. You have good taste my friend. Although now that I look at them, I know they'd be much too large for me..." she handed the box back over to Alicia.

"Oh, yes...now that I ...err...look at them too, they are much too large...a 7 perhaps, but an 11, no, of course not." said Alicia, putting the shoes back on the rack, just as Alana and her mother walked over.

"Hello Marissa!" said Alana brightly, giving Marissa a quick hug.

"Awww look, a family outing, how...cute." said Marissa, scrunching up her nose in a sneering smile.

"Hi, love. I'm Arlene, Alana and Alicia's mother. I remember you from dinner the other DAY." said Arlene regally, stepping forward to shake Marissa's hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Spinnet! It's a pleasure seeing you again. I wouldn't even have guessed you were their mother, you're _so_ young looking. Not a wrinkle in sight!" said Marissa smiling her toothy smile. Arlene blushed. They all walked out from behind the rack and found a seat on a small, cushioned bench.

"So Marissa, here by yourself?" asked Alana, looking around attentively.

"Oh yes. I asked Georgie to go but he insisted on staying. Said something about a Quidditch game.." she waved her hand dismissively through the air. "It didn't matter really. I wouldn't want him being too girly. I only wish that I could have someone to tell me how _great_ these shoes look on me!" she giggled again, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Alicia snorted. How great the shoes looked on her? What was she, a model?

"Oh yes, the Quidditch game, of course. Charlie declined too, they said that the Lovegoods had challenged them to one, and that they really needed to practice and all." said Alana.

"Oh! Well since they're all over at the Burrow, we should all go back together, maybe even stay a while! I bet Molly could fix up a smidgen of food." said Marissa.

Alicia looked at her incredulously. Molly? Alicia had known Mrs. Weasley for 10 years, and she still didn't call her by her first name." I don't think so Marissa, not today for me, at least. I have a lot of paperwork at Alana's house that I need to finish. I promised my boss I would stay on top of my work, even here…" said Alicia, putting on a sweet smile at the thought of declining her invite.

"Oh not to worry Alicia. You can go on and finish your paper, and your sister and darling mother can just stop by at the Burrow! I don't think we'll miss you _too_ much." said the red head, winking at Alicia as the latter looked aghast.

"I don't think that will work, Marissa..." said Alicia through clenched teeth. "Alana is getting married soon, in case you haven't noticed, and she has many things to do before the wedding. Fittings need to be scheduled, party favors arranged, you know, the little things."

Marissa heaved a big sigh, then pouting slightly said, '' Oh...Well if you're sure, I understand, maybe another time. I always do like having you Spinnets around."

"Oh Alicia, don't be a tart." said Arlene Spinnet angrily, eyeing her daughter with displeasure. " We would all love to come, dear." she added sweetly to Marissa, standing up.

"Mother, you-have-work-to-do!" said Alicia through clenched teeth, temper rising.

"Nonsense, what work would I have to do?" Arlene laughed cheerily.

"It doesn't mater really, you could find something..." Alicia mumbled, so that only her mother could hear.

"Alicia! I am surprised at you! How dare you show your worst side to Marissa!" exclaimed Arlene, grabbing her pocket book of the bench." Marissa dear, I'm so terribly sorry about Alicia, I think it's _that time of month_ for her." she said sweetly, getting up to help Alana with the buckle of her shoe. Marissa nodded knowingly towards Alicia.

Alicia was fuming now. Didn't Arlene understand? Marissa was big breasted twit who was in the way of her repairing what she had with George. She knew that they wouldn't get together, but with Marissa constantly attatched to him, she had yet to get him alone again to discuss what they were going to do. How could her mother not see that she was nothing but a nuisance, not to mention a fake and ditzy ass.

"_That time of month?_ Mum, you can't be serious? Can't you see she's faking this? Faking this little act to get on the good side of everyone in the family, just so they can like her long enough so she can marry George!" cried Alicia angrily.

Marissa gasped, as did Alana.

Arlene just looked Alicia, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Alicia, go home." she growled.

Alicia scowled meeting her other's fierce glance and stated, "Gladly." And with that, she snatched up her bag, and marched out into the cold, afternoon.

* * *

All done. Tell me what you think in great, lengthy detail, okay? lol 


	8. Memories Hurt the Most of All

A/N: Edits edits and more edits. Dialogue, and a bit of other stuff have been changed. Love it!

* * *

Alicia shuddered in the brisk winter air, and pulled the collar of her coat up a little, in a measly attempt to cover her ears. She had been walking for some time now, mulling in her mind all that had happened. She had seen Marissa in the shoe store, and her mother fell instantly in love with her, talking and carrying on like she always did. But Alicia just couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle the fact that Marissa just waltzed into her life, fitting in with everyone, when Alicia tried so hard not to stand out. She knew she couldn't just leave, even if that was her preferred way of dealing with things. She had sworn to Alana, one of the few people she loved, that she would stay, and she needed to prove to everyone she wasn't scared anymore. Alicia sighed, running her hands through her hair. She needed to talk to someone, to scream and yell and rage. And she knew one person that would let her do just that.

"Merlin! Angie, I'm serious, the little twit, I just wanted to hex her!" screamed Alicia, pounding the table with her fist. Her cup of lemon tea shook slightly.

"Ok, Leesh, just calm down." said Angelina, eyes full of concern. Alicia eyes her friend's long hair, which Angelina had braided up again for house cleaning, and the sight comforted her, as though they were conversing when they were younger. "Now start slow and tell me exactly what happened." Alicia sighed.

"Okay, so I, mum and Lana were in Sabina's trying on shoes for the wedding. Alana wanted me along to pick to shoes all of the bridal party would wear, and I agreed to go. So we were in their looking for shoes, and I go to the rack because I thought I saw a pair that I liked. I walk over and reach for the box and a hand comes from the other side and grabs it as well. It, of course, is Marissa. So she's all cheesy and gave me that fake little hug and is smiling and talking about George and all this other malarkey I couldn't give to dung bombs about.

"Then _Arlene_ saw her..." said Alicia, using her mothers given name like she always did when she was angry. " She came walking over, and Marissa gave her that big, cheesy smile, saying that _Arlene_ looked like she could have been my sister." Alicia made a sound of disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"So then, Mum decides we should go have a little chat on one of the benches. So we're talking and she's saying this and she's saying that, calling George 'Georgie' and all, like he's some fucking baby! So then, Lana tells her that Charlie is over at the Burrow, and Marissa invites us over. I say no for, well, obvious reasons, but Arlene gets extra upset, and then Marissa says that they won't even miss me!" Alicia screamed again, arms flailing and face getting redder and redder. "Well of course, I get upset when she says that, then my mum goes and yells at me like I'm two, and tells me to go home...so I left." she stated, as though this settled the matter.

Angelina sighed. "Alicia, your temper is horrible..." she began, giving Alicia a look.

"I know Angelina, and I feel down right stupid. I mean, I'm ruining Alana's wedding. But it's not my fault! I know that George and I had…whatever we had, and I had a talk with Alana, and I really think I'm doing well with moving on. But every time I see her I just ask myself, why he would ever consider being with her. She's so fake, and I just know she's using him. I can't stand to be around her." Alicia stated

"Well then I won't lecture you because you know what I'll say. You aren't fully to blame but neither is anyone else. You certainly didn't have to act like you did, but that is neither her nor there. Marissa is definitely not on my favorite person list. You should see her and George together; I swear all they do is snog. And can you say, 5 sizes too small?" said Angelina, gesturing towards her shirt.

Alicia smiled and took a sip of her, now cold, tea. Angelina always knew how to lighten up a stormy day, especially when it was concerning Alicia. She was one of the few people who was willing to work with a tolerate Alicia's childish ways. Angelina, being the oldest, was the mother hen of their group when they were younger, and she had continued to do so in their later years. With Alicia's aversion to growing up, Angelina had her work cut out for her, but Alicia liked the attention.

Alicia looked at the clock affixed above the table in Angelina's flat. "Angelina, I probably should be going, I'm sure you have stuff to do, and I shouldn't have intruded in the first place..." she got up and made her way to the couch to get her coat.

"A lot of stuff to do? Like what? The team is on break since Christmas is coming up, so I don't have practice, Fred is still at the Burrow, and I'm completely free. Let's call up Katie and have a girls night out or something!" sad Angelina smiling.

"Oh Angie, not tonight, I just don't feel up to it...depression is going to start seeping in any second now. Besides, I know you and Freddy value your alone time. I've intruded too much already." said Alicia solemnly.

"Oh whatever, Alicia. Why don't you apparate back to Lana's house, grab some knickers and a bra, and get your little ass back over here so we can have some fun. You need some fun Leesh, really." said Angelina, almost pleading with her slightly shorter best friend.

Alicia chuckled. "And what am I to do with only a bra and some knickers? Merlin knows I won't be able to fit in your clothes. You wear like a size 27 Angelina."

Angelina smiled and said, "Oh don't worry, Fred won't mind your nakedness."

* * *

"Okay, okay, OKAY! Remember when we dared you to give Oliver a lap dance?" screamed Katie loudly, falling back onto the pile of pillows, her blonde hair tumbling over her face as she laughed and squealed.

"Merlin yes, boy was that...interesting." smiled Alicia, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it on the tip of her tongue.

"Leesh knows she liked it. I would have. Oliver had that 'Hot Irish Quidditch Player ' thing going for him" said Angelina, winking. Alicia blushed and laughed. Angelina and Oliver was a memory as old and as twisted as her and Fred. Fred would flirt with Angie, then date someone else, next day, Angelina and Oliver were caught in the dressing room. They finally ended their games once Oliver started dating a girl outside of school and Angelina and Fred admitted their love for each other.

"I did not like it. It was a dare, and I was much more afraid of what you would do to me if I didn't do it." said Alicia laughing.

"Oh you mean, dye your hair pink, or write that you fancied Rodger Davies all along the corridor?" said Katie, smiling brightly.

"Yes or that thing with my clothes that you did the last time I refused to do a dare!" said Alicia.

"HA HA! That was so funny. We made all of your clothes just a little too small." said Angelina, putting her fingers up to her face about and inch apart.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Alicia, your skirt was so short, you could hardly bend over!" laughed Katie, pouring another cup of fire whiskey into her goblet. She downed it in a large gulp and hiccupped.

"I looked like Marissa!" screamed Alicia through a smile.

"Yeah well, the guys of Hogwarts didn't seem to mind that much!" laughed Angelina. "I strictly remember Oliver stumbling over his words when he saw you in the great hall with your boobs practically hanging out."

"Yeah well..." said Alicia, smiling again.

"Look, Leesh is blushing, just like a little school girl!" said Katie, chuffing her lightly on the arm.

"Stop it you guys!" laughed Alicia, throwing a handful of popcorn at Angelina who was wearing a smirk worthy of her husband.

"Okay, okay..." said Katie, still smiling. " He, let's look at some pictures! I brought the book!" Katie walked over to Angelina's bed and picked up a large brown album. It had a leather cover, and stuck on the front was the Hogwarts crest, craftily made with odds and ends, including strings, grass, and some lint.

"Oh remember when my friend Leanne made this for us?'' asked Katie, setting the book down in the middle of their little circle.

"Yeah, she used all those things she found and made it. That was sol sweet of her..." said Angelina, running a hand over the cover. The album brought back so much. Leanne had given it to the three of them, saying that they were the people who really needed the memories. Angelina, Katie and Alicia had spent their whole 7th year taking pictures and scrap booking.

"Wow, this thing is old..." Alicia said amazed, opening the leather cover to the front page. There, covered in plastic was a picture of the whole Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Oh look at us. Katie look at your hair, it was so blonde then. You were a goddess, babe..." observed Alicia with a smile. She surveyed the picture, noticing how very happy they all were. Angelina and Fred were sitting side by side, smiling goofily at each other. Harry was playing with the snitch, letting it fly out of his hands, then catching it skillfully before it flew too high. Katie was chatting with Alicia, twirling her hair. Oliver seemed to try to be talking to George about something, but the latter wasn't paying much attention. He was more focused on staring at Alicia.

"That seems so long ago..." sighed Angelina, as she smiled at the image of her and Fred.

"Yeah..." Alicia bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to cry, but seeing them all was amazing for sure. Harry was so cute, his scar clearly visible under his messy mop of hair. They had all been so young, Harry in first, Oliver in fifth, and the Katie in second, and the rest of them in third.

Katie looked at Alicia and sighed. "Leesh..."

The tears had come back. She couldn't quite label the emotion she was feeling, but love and sadness were mixed in their somewhere. She was so happy and free then. Everything had been great. They were best mates, happy, young and in love with each other. And she had run. Run from the past that could have been her future.

"I-I'm sorry..." started Alicia, wiping the tears that now stained her face. "I left you guys...and I was so stupid...It was all so dumb." She was practically bawling. All of the memories had come flowing back, rushing at her like a stampede of hippogriffs, and she couldn't stop them.

Angelina and Katie both crawled over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Sweetie...It's okay...we forgave you, so long ago. When you told us, we understood." said Angelina, her chin knocking Alicia softly on the crown of her head.

"Of course we did, love,...we knew what he did and how that must of felt. We were all going through the tragedy of a loss." said Katie, patting Alicia softly on the back.

Alicia looked up into Katie's soft blue eyes and then, Angelina's brown ones. Finally a small smile appeared on her lips. " I love you guys so much, like sisters..." she said.

"And we you, Alicia." said Katie. Alicia sighed, then wriggled out of her friends tight grip, smiling.

"C'mon...let's look at some pictures."

* * *

Wow that was emotional...it made me cry, ha-ha! Now review, lovely people...also, can anyone tell me what a beta is and how to get one. And also, what exactly is a Mary Sue...I want to make sure I warn people if I have one. 


	9. Time To Stop

A/N: Ok, so here are the rest of the happenings on the night that George left. Very emotional, one might even call it angsty, which I hate, but I honestly needed it to be this way. More action will come in the next chapter, maybe even some George encounters.

* * *

Dream

_"You act like you're the only one who cares about us, Alicia! You're not the only one we're leaving behind! You think this is easy, saying good-bye to everyone like this?" he asked, rising up as well. _

_She looked into his eyes which were blazing and said, "I'm not everyone George..." _

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Alicia?" he screamed. _

_"What do you think it means? We've been together for so long now, everything you've done I've been apart of. How can you not see that? Why in the world would you leave now? Right when we were repairing what we had." she was pleading with him again, her eyes stinging with held back tears. _

"_Alicia, honestly, what did we have? That _thing_...couldn't even be considered a relationship. I know, I know, I took your virginity, and I told you I was sorry, and I swear that you were so much than just a shag to me. But that's over now. After 6__th__ year we told ourselves we couldn't work out. Now, this is not about you, it's about Harry and Dumbledore and doing what we need to do. For us, me and Fred…" He looked at her in slight disbelief._

_"What did we have? WHAT DID WE HAVE? We had enough, George! We had whatever it was and that was good enough for me. We didn't need a label for it. Why don't you get it, why don't you see that! I laughed at your dumbest jokes, I always got you out of detention, and I let you copy my homework, even when I said that I wouldn't. Every time I see you I smile, just because looking at you makes me happy. I love you. I love you so, so much. And you can't, can't leave me, leave what we have here. You're my everything, George. I've loved you for so long now I don't know how it feels to not need you, to not want you. I gave everything I had, and you're just going to leave like this? When will you see that you need me just as much as I need you? "She was shaking with rage and hurt as she cried. George stared at her as she sank dramatically to the floor, leaning against her chair. He was stunned. Emotions were crowding his mind and he couldn't decide which one to feel._

_Was what they had really love? Was his need to protect her and his fear of caring about her love? Was the passion and romance, and completeness he felt while they shared that one night really what she said it was? He was so confused._

_"Alicia...no. NO. I-I can't do this right now. I can't even deal with this, deal with you..." he made to walk away. _

_"You ass! YOU fucking ass! I can't believe you! I confess my love to you and all you do is run away, run because you're too scared to admit that you love me, you fucking coward. You'll never have anyone who loves you as much as I do, George Weasley!" she screamed. She was sobbing uncontrollably, hugging her knees to her body. _

_George kept walking, willing himself to keep going and not to run back and take her into his arms. He was so confused about everything. _

_"I hate you!" she screamed at his back. "I hate you!" _

_Alicia watched as the portrait opened and closed, and the love of her life walked out the door. She didn't go down to the entrance hall to watch him go. But maybe if she did, she would have noticed the ghost of tears in his eyes._

* * *

End Dream

"Whoa, can you say orgy?"

A deep voice woke Alicia from her reverie, and she opened her eyes to a pile of braids scattered over her face. Yawning, and wiping the little pool of drool that had collected on her pillow, Alicia sat up, gently pushing Angelina's head out of the way. The three girls had laid a number of comforters, sheets, blankets and pillows on the floor and had crashed after 2 empty bottles of fire whiskey, some tears, and a whole lot of fun.

"Morning, guys..." she said, smiling sleepily towards the source of the voice.

"Morning sleepyhead!" said Fred Weasley, smirking with his arms crossed. "Had a nice time, did we?" asked Lee, smirking as well.

"Very nice, thank you very much." said Alicia matter-of-factly, getting to her feet. She shook her head in an all but graceful manner and ran her hands quickly through her messy hair.

"So is this all we have to do to get you guys in a threesome, just invite you over and make you all look at old photos?" asked Lee, nodding towards the leather album. Fred snickered.

"Yes, of course..." said Alicia sarcastically as she walked around the room. Finding her bag sitting haphazardly on Angelina's bed, Alicia grabbed it and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a fitted T-shirt.

"So, where were you two last night?" she asked, her back turned as she dug in her bag for a pair of mix matched socks.

"Oh, we all just hung around at the Burrow, you know, scratching ourselves and expelling bodily gas..." said Fred, as though this fact wasn't the least bit disturbing. Lee laughed.

Alicia turned around, smiling. "Interesting...Look, I'm going to go take a shower, and then I need to go back to Lana's. I left her a note telling her I was here but...well; you both know how Lana can get."

Both men nodded. Then, Lee bent down to the part of floor where Katie was sleeping and positioned his mouth close to her ear.

"Hey Katie! WAKE UP!" he screamed, and then moaned as Katie's arm came flying up, hitting him in the face.

"What...oh, Lee, sorry..." said Katie, seeing Lee with his face clutched in his hands."And shut up you two..." she added to Alicia and Fred, who were both doubled over with laughter. Getting up and shaking her matted hair out of her eyes, Katie walked over to Lee who was looking at her in mild horror. "Oh come now, it won't hurt..." said Katie taking out her wand and swishing it violently."There..." said Katie, pocketing her wand and dusting off her hands. Lee let go of his face, still looking at Katie as though he thought she would hit him again.

"You know, that could be considered a medical condition, that could. Violent sleeping habits..." he said.

"Actually, I don't know what you're complaining about, mate. I rather fancy a girl who's rough in the bed" said Fred, smirking again, and then shielding his eyes as a pillow came flying towards him. "Good to see you're up, love." he said, smiling down at Angelina.

Angelina groaned in reply.

"Well, now that we all are conscious, the shower calls to me..." said Alicia jokingly, cupping her hand around her ear.

* * *

"See you both later on!" said Alicia to Katie and Lee as they prepared to apparate. "Yeah, you know we'll be over at the Burrow if anything goes down." said Lee, grabbing Katie by the waist. Both of them smiled, then, they were gone.

Alicia turned to face Angelina. "Thanks for this, Angie, I had too much fun." she said smiling.

"No problem. I'll see you later this week. I know Lana wants to do one more fitting for the wedding." said Angelina.

"Yeah. 6 bridesmaids, and a maid of honor, wow." said Alicia laughing slightly. "I'll owl you later on ok. What are you planning on doing today?'' She asked, getting her coat off the couch.

"Oh I don't know, I'll probably go to the Shop later on, see what George and that man I sleep with are doing..." said Angelina, walking over to the couch and plopping down.

Alicia laughed slightly. "Yeah, well, that's cool. If you get bored, we can hang." Angelina nodded. "See ya soon, Leesh."

Alicia smiled then apparated with a loud crack.

* * *

When Alicia arrived back at Alana's she wasn't surprised to her sister curled up on the couch, lazily flipping through a magazine, and, every so often, flicking her wand so that her nails turned a different color.

"Hey stranger." she said from the couch, not taking her eyes off the magazine.

"Hey." said Alicia, walking over to her sister.

"Had fun?" asked Alana, finally raising her gaze to Alicia. Alicia noticed she looked tired and stressed.

"Yes," said Alicia, a bit guiltily.

"Good. Merlin knows you need some considering you've been in a sour mood ever since you've been here." said Alana, a bit bitterly.

Alicia looked down at her feet feeling selfish and stupid. All along she had been so worried about herself, when her sister, Alana was taking a really big step in life. Alicia realized that she was no help at all for Alana, when maybe, this was the time that she was needed most.

"Lana I--" Alicia began, put Alana cut her off.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry. That's why I'm not going to lecture you like I usually do. We had our talk, and I know that you're trying to get over George. I also know that Marissa doesn't make it easy. But what you've got to know Alicia, is that it's not going to be easy. And that you can't just run out because things start to get hard. We're all going through something. Angelina and Katie missed you so much when you left Leesh. I had never seen Katie so sad, and Angelina wouldn't say a word for weeks. You know how mum still hasn't accepted the idea. All of us who know the deal understand what you're going through, but the majority of the people do not. And the only way you look when you run off is like an ass. You have to stop." Alana looked at her seriously.

Alicia nodded. She had to stop running. For sure.

* * *

DONE! yay! Isn't it pretty. Now, I have an idea for the ending, but it will be skipping a big part of the story which some of you might want, when George explains himself and all. So review and tell me if you want him to explain the situation, or if you'd rather have my special ending.

Jo


	10. Charlie's Advice

Disclaimer: Nothing dammit, i own nothing.

A/N: So this is a fusion of chapter nine and 10. MAJOR EDITS. Please read. I'm really trying to do a lot more with Alicia's character, as her mending the tings with her family and friends. Enjoy.

* * *

Despite everything that had happened over the past six years of her life, Alicia had always enjoyed the Christmas season. It would be her first Christmas home in 6 years, and she wanted to make everything as amazing as possible. The snow outside only added to her festive mood as she quickly dressed in a rich purple sweater, some jeans and furry, knee high boots, so as to do her last minute Christmas shopping. Loretta Minden, better known as Nana to Alicia and all that knew her, had owled her and asked to accompany her to the Alley. Unlike her daughter, Arlene, Nana had always been very quiet and demure, but surprisingly feisty when it came to proving her point. Lecturing Alicia on her lack of visits was none short of stern.

"Alicia I just don't know what to do with you. You're gone for six years, you come back, and now you're Christmas shopping for those who haven't received a gift in over half a decade. I sure hope you don't believe that gifts will make everyone happy with you again…" The old woman said as the walked slowly along the cobble stone street. Her voice was quiet and soft, with a hint of disappointment and curiosity.

"Nana, I made such a big mistake leaving everyone for Paris. I'm trying hard to grow up, and be a better daughter, sister, friend, granddaughter, everything. I just need people to give me a chance." Alicia pleaded. The twosome walked towards Madame Malkins, just as the snow started to pick up in pace. Alicia opened the door for her grandmother and followed her inside.

"Well, I think we all have a soft spot for our Alicia and her many mistakes." Nana smiled and cupped Alicia's face. "I talked to Alana. She didn't tell me everything but she told me you were dealing with your internal demons, and that you were truly making an effort. I can't be mad at you for that." She hugged her granddaughter lovingly and they both sat down on a cushioned bench and waited for Madame Malkin.

The plump, rosy shopkeeper came waddling to the front of the store, her hair in a bun with pins sticking out of the top, and covered from head to toe in rather superfluous red dress robes. Her smile was warm as she asked them what they needed.

"I'm looking for dress robes for my mother and sister. My sister is about my height, but a bit skinnier, and my mother is rather short, with my shape." Alicia nodded over to Nana to see if that was right, as the latter nodded back.

"Hmm, well dear, I believe I have something for you. Are you looking for anything special, fabrics, colors, charms and the sorts?" Madame Malkin grabbed Alicia swiftly by the hand and took her back into the store where racks of pre-made robes were hanging. Alicia scratched her head thoughtfully.

"Alana would look beautiful in midnight blue, maybe with stars that twinkle…yes, she loves the evening sky. As for mum, I think she'd enjoy a deep orange maybe, and if you have one that's lengthening, that might make her look taller? She complains often about being short." Alicia giggled a bit and nodded. Madame Malkin rummaged through the rack and found the robes she needed.

"Aha, these two will do lovely. If your sister is tall like yourself, I'll need to adjust the hem on this robe and of course charm the stars. As for your mothers, I believe her's is already a lengthening robe. You can come back within the hour and I'll have these two ready for you alright dear. Let me just get your height so that I can do my job." With a swish of her surprisingly thick wand, Madame Malkin magicked a measuring tape out of thin air and it quickly took Alicia's measurements. "175 centimeters, alright dear. You may go, and I'll have them ready for you in an hour." Alicia nodded and thanked her, walked to the front, grabbed Nana, and headed back out into the blustering cold.

"Where to now, granddaughter of mine?" Nana asked, adjusting the scarf that was covering her long grey hair. Her stomach rumbling told her what time it was before she even checked her watch... "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron and warm up, then I want to buy Katie and Angelina new quidditch supplies, Dad his books for the office, and I still need to get something for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Harry Potter, Ginny…" Alicia continued her list of people that needed presents as the two of them made their way to the pub.

* * *

Four hours later, a hell of lot warmer and loaded down with bags, Alicia stumbled back into Alana's flat. She had decided to floo from Nana's house, considering apparating with all those bags was a feat not easily managed. Dusting the ashes off of her robes, and stepping out of the emerald green flames, Alicia's eyes fell on the person sitting on the couch. "Charlie, dear, I know this spot is a bit cleaner than your place, but is it really necessary to stop by when no one is home?" she smiled at the tall red head as he stood up.

"Well, I thought you would be here today, since Alana went in to St. Mungo's for her last minute stuff. I wasn't expecting to come to an empty house." he waltzed over to where Alicia was standing.

"Touché!" she said sarcastically. "Dreadfully sorry 'bout that..." Charlie just chuckled and asked, "Where were you anyway? Hot date?"

''No..." said Alicia laughing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The only man you're trying to get is my oh so stubborn brother." he smirked slightly, then winced playfully as Alicia swatted his arm. She sighed, and with another unnecessary dust of her shoulder walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I was out with Nana, doing some last minute shopping as you can see." She gestured to the bags and boxes which were strewn near the fire place. Charlie sat down next to her, leaning back in his seat. "Shopping, I see. Are any of those for your favorite brother-in-law?" He asked, smiling.

Alicia smiled slightly. "_Future_ brother-in-law. And yes one is for you. But if you try to sneak a peak, I swear, Charlie Weasley you will never walk to same again." She fingered her wand threateningly. Charlie laughed loudly.

"Alright, alright I won't look. So, how are you dealing with George?" he asked, suddenly very serious.

"I'm getting there." Alicia said quietly, staring at her hands which were twisting fitfully in her lap.

"It's hard isn't it?" He asked sincerely, placing a large, calloused hand on her broad shoulder.

"Easy to tell?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, I see your face when you look at him. On the first glance, you're practically swooning. Then once you've stared at him for a bit, you compose yourself and fain indifference, like you're trying not to care. I notice that." He looked down at her. She was almost like his younger sister, sitting there with hands in her, staring at the wall opposite of the couch. Charlie sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

He had had a similar talk with Ginny about Harry, and what she wanted from him that he was not willing to give. It had been in the end of their six year, that Harry told Ginny he couldn't risk Voldemort using her against him, and it had been that same year that Ginny told Harry she could care less about Voldemort. They had been together ever since. Now it seemed he had to be big brother again, but this time not just for his brother, but for Alicia as well. "Just like all of us Weasleys, well, minus Perce, George is a bit complicated. He told me about what happened with you two, and I'm really sorry about that, Alicia."

Alicia nodded, still staring at the wall. "In all honesty, I think he was just scared. In fact, we all were. Our Dad had suffered a life and death situation, You-Know-Who was back, and for the first time in their lives, Fred and George had to, well, grow up. George was starting the shop, and that was his last year, and you, you meant so much to him. But he didn't want to grow up so fast. He didn't want to face the reality. You were asking for so much from him. He just wasn't ready for it." Charlie stole another glance at Alicia, whose gaze had now traveled down to her hands, which were still in her lap.

''I remember when he told me he loved me. It was so random and crazy that I thought he was joking. It had been at the Yule Ball and we were, well, he just..said it. After…that. I always treasured that day, and from then on, I had always hoped things would change for the better. We would be what Angelina and Fred were or Katie and Lee or even you and Alana. I wanted that love, that commitment, that feeling. I guess I didn't stop to think that he might not want that." She turned to him, a look of mingled sadness and curiosity on her face. "If you were to give me advice, to help me, what would it be? I can't continue on like this. I've talked to Alana and Angelina, but whenever someone mentions him, my hearts beats twice as fast, and a string of memories run through my mind. I'm trying so hard to grow up, to move on, to be better, Charlie, but he makes it hard. It always comes back to him."

"The best advice I can give you is to worry about you. Don't focus your like waiting on George to get his act together. Just try and be good for yourself. Let things fall into place. I can't promise anything, because right now, George seems happy with Marissa, but they always say you can't forget your first love. I highly doubt he stopped loving you. He's just confused on how to do it." Charlie stretched as Alicia smiled resolutely. "How about I keep the fact that you left without waiting for me to get here, quiet from Alana." He said, smiling.

Alicia laughed. "That'd be great." Charlie started towards the Alana's room.

"And oh, if you two plan on "doing anything" tonight, silencing charms are a nympho's best friend." Alicia laughed at Charlie's expression, smiling as his face turned bright red.

"You slay me Alicia Spinnet." he said, hand on the wall as her started around the corner.

"It's my job…" she smiled and leaned back, thinking about how to carry out her plan to do what she needed to do.

Woohoo, i loved it...did you? Tell me!


	11. Decisions

Yay! Pretty little chapter. I'm really proud of this, it's very informative. I split up the point of views, which will be happening more often. Also, I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, in which I have Alicia's story, Katie's story and Angelina's story. Tell me if you like the idea.

A/N: Edited this a little bit, changed it around. I really like this chappie, especially the interaction betwen Alicia and her father, Anthony. Enjoy!

* * *

George sat at the kitchen table, trying hard to pay attention as Marissa talked."...so I think those would be the best colors, don't you, Georgie?'' 

"Huh...what?" George shook himself and looked at his girlfriend. "Sorry, babe didn't catch that..." he stood up and walked over to Marissa, whose arms were crossed over her chest.

"You never listen to me anymore..." she whined."I try to talk to you about shoes, or something, and all you do is stare off into space. You're always going to your mum's house or hanging around with your brother, I feel like we don't even get any time to be together anymore." she pouted. George sighed and put his arms around her waist.

"Riss, you know Charlie is getting married soon. I've just wanted to be around him, that's all. He's my brother, he needs me right now."

"I need you right now! You act like you don't give a damn about me just because of your brother's wedding! There are things more important." said Marissa loudly, wriggling out of George's arms. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"Marissa, I spend plenty of time with you. I see you everyday after work, I've gone shopping with you about 50 times, and you act as though I've deserted you."

"I feel like you've deserted me." Marissa pouted again and sat down, crossing her long legs. "I'm tired of it George. I am an extremely beautiful witch and there are many other wizards who would like to date me. However, I have been completely dedicated to you, and your crazy family. And now, after 5 months of dating, don't you think I deserve to be the most important thing it your life?

"What? Marissa, if you haven't noticed, I have so much going on right now. The shop is booming and Fred and I are trying as hard as we can to make everything work but there is only two of us and Verity, and that surely isn't enough. Ginny is about to have a baby, Ron is engaged, Fred just got married, Percy has finally stopped being a pompous ass and is implementing himself back in the family, Charlie is getting married…I have a lot to deal with right now. Trust me, you are important to me, but I have to prioritize." Said George angrily.

Marissa huffed loudly. "Prioritize? George I should always be on the top of your list!" she screeched. George rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat Marissa. Can't you see that I have a lot going on?" He sighed. "Look, I'm gong for a walk. I'll be back later." He walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his coat off the couch and strolled towards the door.

"Don't you walk out on me George Weasley!" said Marissa. She sprang up from her chair and marched to the door, just as George turned to close it.

He looked at her full on, daring her to make another move. "No one but my mother can say that." He closed the door and stepped out into the blistering cold, hoping to clear his mind.

* * *

"Okay, it's your turn." Alicia giggled most unlike herself as Charlie picked up another card and placed it carefully onto the card house. He waited three seconds, hoping that the thing wouldn't erupt in flames. "Ha! There you go Miss I'm-the-best-at-exploding-snap! I have yet to loose." Charlie sat back in his seat looking smug. 

"Oh fine then. This house has been steadily growing taller for the past half hour and you have yet to set it ablaze, how do you do such a thing?" said Alicia, laughing at his demeanor.

"I'm a Weasley, it's my job to be amazing." he smiled, and then turned towards the front door as Alana walked in, levitating a briefcase and a brown paper bag. Her acid green Healer robes swished dramatically as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello you two!" she said brightly, her two bags floating along behind her. The rested to a halt on the counter as she greeted them.

"Ah, the love of my life, you have returned." Charlie stood up and walked over to Alana, picking her up and spinning her around.

Alana laughed." So what have you two been doing?"

"Playing exploding snap." said Alicia, drawing another card from the pile. "Charlie here is an expert, almost as good as I am. I'm used to having to reset in five minutes!'' She placed the card on top of the house. It exploded.

"Damn! Charlie, I cannot stand you." Alicia smirked and pouted. Charlie and Alana laughed.

"I am just too good to be true." Charlie smiled.

"You are utterly despicable." said Alicia.

"And _you_ sound like my fiancé." said Charlie. He relinquished his hold on Alana's waist and stretched. "Look, I better get going, I need to floo back to my place to get ready for tonight. I'll probably have to stop by at the Burrow too. I wonder if Harry's still there." he walked over to the door, slipped on his shoes and grabbed his coat. "I'll see you two lovely ladies tonight, yeah?"

"Yup, tonight. Bye Hun." said Alana.

"Bye Charlie!" waved Alicia.

Charlie waved, threw the floo powder into the fire and with a swoosh of emerald green flames, was gone.

"So, had fun did you?" said Alana, turning towards Alicia.

"Yeah, I did. Even if I did loose." Alicia yawned and stood. "So, party tonight. Is this the first time you're hosting it here?"

Alana nodded. "Well you know Mrs. Weasley always has it at the Burrow, but she said she wanted me to host it this year, I guess because me and Charlie are getting married. How I love that woman. She has got to be the best mother-in-law on earth. Extremely maternal and of course, very protective, but she's great." Alicia eagerly agreed. Mrs. Weasley was one of the few people who hadn't come close to judging her when she left.

"Well I bet you've already planned what to wear to this holiday fete of yours..." she smirked towards her sister.

"And if I have? Is it a bad thing to be prepared?"

"Alana, you are _just_ like mum. She is the only person I knows who plans for a little Christmas party. You act as though you're throwing a grand ball!"

"I might as well be. If I have to invite all of the Weasley's, and their counter parts, that is more than 14 people. Plus Mum, Dad, Nana, all of the people from work, we'll have a house full." Alana bent over the paper bag and withdrew a 3 bottles of Butter beer, and 1 bottle of fire whiskey.

"Fire whiskey? Getting a little risqué, aren't we?" said Alicia smirking.

"Charlie said to buy some. I just secretly think he wants to see his mum a little tipsy." said Alana, laughing at the thought of Molly Weasley drunk.

"Well I'm glad he talked you into it. I mean, what is a little party without some spirits?" Alicia turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I might as well figure out what to wear as well." Alicia said as she made her way to her room. "

"I want you to wear a dress, Alicia." said Alana loudly, rolling her eyes.

"I should have known..." Alicia walked down the hall, turned left at her room, and closed the door.

* * *

(Later On) 

_Pull.Tug.Twist. Alicia kept readjusting her dress as she stood in the mirror, looking at her reflection. 'I hate it.' she thought, smoothing down the front of it. 'I look like a girl, floating around in this stupid thing. 'Her mind was telling her it was stupid, that heads of Magical Games and Sports, didn't wear things like this. But her heart; her heart was reminding her of long ago, when her mother had made her dress like this. It wasn't a gown, no, quite unlike a gown, but so much more than a dress. It was a rich burgundy satin, with a tight fitted waist and a flowing bottom, which stopped right below the knee. _

Mary-Ann had obviously packed it for a date type situation, but with Alicia not worrying about George anymore, she knew that she would have to wear it now. It was a bit girly, but sexy, and showed off her toned arms and legs, and a bit more cleavage than comfortable. The straps felt weird, crisscrossing her back. And the shoes were worse. She had always worn trainers, trainers and jeans. Now, with pantyhose, a dress, and 3" heels, she felt quite unlike herself. And yet, as she stood in the mirror, she couldn't help saying, "I love it."

* * *

(later, Later, on) 

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, it is always good to see you. I'm glad you're managing the wedding okay. It's going to happen at the Burrow, right?" Alicia asked a cheery Mrs. Weasley as she circulated Alana's small flat, talking with the guests.

"Oh yes, I believe we will have it at the Burrow, I think Alana's been trying to drop hints about it without outright suggesting it, such a sweet girl she is. Both of you are. And it's so nice to have you back dear, even if it is only for a bit." Mrs. Weasley smiled gently and moved to talk to Mr. Weasley.

"So, having fun?"

Alicia turned around to see Angelina, smiling and looking, as always, elegant and graceful. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders once again, her youthful braids long gone. Her dress was a pale green, which complimented her mocha skin and bright eyes, and hugged her thin, curvaceous frame. However, her shoes were missing. "Yeah...Angie, where are your shoes?" asked Alicia, eyeing her friends feet.

Angelina laughed. "I had to take them off, Quidditch feet just aren't meant for heels.'' Alicia laughed too and said, "I know what you mean, these things are dreadful." She looked down at her silver sandals, and kicked her foot a bit.

They began to walk around the house, talking. "Oh but Angie, yours looked so great. I mean, you have such long legs, they really looked nice.

"Thanks but, I hate heels." They both walked over to the kitchen table, where glasses of butter beer were stacked in an elegant pyramid.

"Your sister is mad." said Angelina, laughing at the display. She grabbed two glasses, handed one to Alicia and sat down.

"So, Katie and I have to work out the roster for the new season tomorrow, but we should be done by three. How about we go around to Diagon Alley and hang out?" Angelina said, taking a sip of the butter beer.

"That'd be nice. But I'll only come if it's extra casual." laughed Alicia.

"Extremely casual. Cut off Quidditch jerseys and jeans."

"Good." Alicia turned her attention to the door, which had just opened.

"Great! Katie and Lee are here." Alicia stood up and walked through the crowd, stopping at the front door.

"Hey you two!" she said, smiling as the couple walked in, covered in light snow.

"Hey." Katie smiled and leaned in to hug Alicia.

"Maybe I should play the host and take your coats..." the three laughed as Alicia grabbed Katie and Lee's coats, hats, and scarves. "You both look amazing!" she sighed, after placing their stuff on the coat rack. Alicia surveyed Katie's elegant, long blonde ponytail and bright turquoise dress, as well as Lee's long dreads and sophisticated charcoal sweater.

"Not so bad yourself, Alicia. Who knew what you were hiding behind those sweats and t-shirts. These past few days we got to see some of that sexy quidditch body." Lee said as Katie rolled her eyes. She punched him rather roughly on his arm, eliciting from him a slight squeal, which somehow ending in a kiss.

Alicia rolled her eyes and laughed as she walked back to the kitchen, Katie and Lee behind her.

"Hey Kates...Lee." Angelina stood and embraced the two.

"Why, I am extremely lucky tonight, aren't I? Three lovely, former Gryffindor chasers, all surrounding me." Lee said, smiling.

Katie laughed. "If we were still in school, we would hit you right now."

"I was still ready to." said Angelina, feigning confusion. The five of them laughed.

"So, Leesh and I were just discussing a trip to the Alley,'' Angelina directed this to Katie, who had sat down at the table, like her boyfriend.

"That would be nice." said Katie, grabbing the glass of butter beer Angelina passed to her. She sipped it slowly, before speaking again. "Yes, very nice. And we won't have to wear these silly things." she gestured towards her dress. "They really are pointless."

Lee laughed. "It's so funny to hear you all talk about dresses like this. You sound like guys."

"Well, we've never actually been the girl type, have we girls?" asked Alicia.

"Nope, not at all. You just can't be the best chasers Hogwarts have ever seen and be into dresses. It doesn't work." said Angelina.

"Agreed. I'd rather wear quidditch robes every day." said Katie, taking another sip of butter beer.

The girls laughed, and then turned their heads in unison as two more people entered the kitchen.

"I've taken the liberty of bringing your husband to you, Angelina." Alana waltzed in, looking quite exquisite in her a simple black dress. Angelina laughed, and scooted over to the empty seat beside her.

"Thank you Lana, you know he gets lost quite easily." Angelina beckoned Fred with a finger, which in turn, got her large kiss right on the lips.

"So, you all seem to be having fun..." said Alana, trying but failing to hide her concern about the party.

"Yes Alana, this party really is great. Good job" said Lee good naturedly.

"Fred agrees." said Fred, smirking.

"Oh no, do not start that...'' groaned Katie, covering her ears with the palms of her hands.

"Why not?" asked Fred, looking hurt.

"Oh, Merlin, I better leave you all alone. I can see this is, bonding 101." Alana laughed and headed out of the kitchen again.

"Well the only person we're missing is..."

"George! Good, you're here!" They all heard Charlie exclaim. Angelina glanced at Fred, and then looked at Alicia.

"My, I didn't even hear the bell ring? Did you all?" she looked towards Katie and Lee, who were both look apprehensive. Katie looked at Alicia, and then gently put her hand on top of hers.

"Leesh..." she began, but Alicia cut her off, laughing a bit.

"Kates it's fine, I'm good.'' She rose up from her, and walked over to the door, where George and Marissa were standing, talking to Charlie and Alana.

"Hi you two!" said Alicia, smiling brightly at George and Marissa. Charlie glanced at her, nodded, and smiled, and walked away to help Alana with the display of butter beer, which Fleur's daughter, Minjonet, had spilled on the floor. "George, haven't seen you in a bit. And Marissa, looking just as lovely as ever." She bent down to hug the slightly shorter Marissa. "That dress is just _darling._" she said, lying through her teeth. The dress in fact, was utterly hideous, and vulgar. It was a strapless pink and black corset, over accentuating her large chest.

Marissa giggled, placing her hand on her chest as usual. "Yes, it is quite nice. Of course, you have to have the right body for it. Very feminine, and lady like." She eyed Alicia's tall, muscled figure. Alicia smiled, then moved onto George.

"Hello George!" Alicia smiled and hugged him as well, making sure to leave quite a bit of space between them. George blushed.

"H-Hey Alicia..." he stammered, trying to collect himself before anyone saw. Marissa clucked her tongue.

"Alicia love, George and I are going to go grab some fire whiskey...excuse us." She grabbed George's hand and directed him towards the kitchen. Alicia smiled.

''What was all that?" asked Alana, coming up behind Alicia.

"I was being friendly." Alicia stated simply. "We had our talk, and along with advice from Angelina and Charlie, I'm feeling good. I can't worry about the past anymore. The present is what's important now."

"Well, I'm glad you're looking at it like that." exclaimed Alana.

"Yes, I am, and I feel liberated."

"Fantastic" Alana patted her shoulder in a sisterly manner, and walked over to Charlie. Alicia walked back to the kitchen, and found that everyone had left to converse with the rest of the people. Sitting down she spotted Hermione and Ron laughing as usual with Harry and Ginny, presumably at something Ron had said. Hermione was looking like her usual self: Disapproving, but amused. Bill was in deep discussion with his father, as Nymphadora Tonks, entertained his two children, Minjonet and Luc, by transforming into odd yet hilarious things.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit." Alicia turned towards the voice as she came back from observing, and met eyes just like hers, and the same dimple in a tanned left cheek.

"Not at all Daddy." Alicia smiled, and the dimple appeared. The two Spinnets laughed.

"So, how is my little Quidditch Star?" Anthony Spinnet asked.

"I'm doing very good, Daddy. Despite my inability to move in this dress." she tugged at her strap. Her father laughed.

"You never did like dresses much. Alana did, very girly, so different from you." he laughed, reminiscing.

"I still don't like them. Jeans, trainers and cut off jerseys, those are the best." she smiled.

"But you must admit, you do look nice. The blue accentuates your eyes."

"Dad, my eyes are brown." said Alicia, laughing in confusion.

"Don't you think I know that? I have the same ones, you know." he sat back in the chair, and adjusted his sweater. "I was talking to your mother." He said, as though it wasn't something he did every day.

"And she said..." Alicia asked, knowing it couldn't be good.

"'That daughter of yours is just as trouble some as you are, and maybe a bit more...' She's crazy over you, you know that." he said.

"Really? I was under the impression that I was an insult to her, or something like that…" said Alicia irritably.

Anthony Spinnet laughed. "Your mother wasn't…isn't happen with some of your decisions. But I think we all have to realize that you are you own person now. An adult." The way he said it, peering into her eyes with his deep brown ones, made Alicia feel good. It was as if he was truly seeing her effort to change.

"You know her too well." Alicia smiled. Her father nodded and stretched.

"She'll be looking for me soon. Probably needs me to spy on your sister and that Weasley boy or something…" Alicia laughed at his name for Charlie, stood and smiled. Anthony reached out to hug his daughter.

"Love you, daddy." she said, inhaling his scent. He smelled like Butter beer and parchment.

"Love you more." he said into her hair.

And they stayed like that for quite a bit, knowing that if they let go, it might be sometime before they saw each other again. At that moment Alicia decided that she wasn't going to Paris.


	12. Christmas Time

A/N: Again small edits. Kind of a filler...yeah

* * *

Alicia woke up early the next morning, just as the sun hit her face. Checking the ornate clock Alana had affixed on the bedroom wall, she scrambled out of bed, threw on her robe and hurried downstairs. Alicia noticed that the house was once again spotless, and that her older sister had not wasted a single minute on tidying up after the Christmas Eve party the night before. She looked over at the Christmas tree, which had been sitting in the living room two days after her arrival. It was decorated gold and white, and enchanted to sing, "Have a Wicked Christmas!", a song by the Weird Sisters.

Noticing the small mound of presents that was under the tree, Alicia clapped her hands in an almost giddy manner and ran over to begin opening her gifts.

"I see that you've started opening without me.'' Alana walked down the steps, clad in a satin robe and fluffy pink slippers.

"Merlin Lana, I completely forgot." Alicia laughed. "So sorry..." Alana just smiled and sat down next to her younger sister.

"So, let's open both of our presents from mum first." said Alicia, spying a rather large box with her name on it. She reached over for over for it and read the card, which was affixed magically to the top.

_To my dear Alicia,_

_You always make Christmas a time to remember, _

_Even with your troubles. I hope you like this and will _

_Treasure it as I did._

_Love, Mother_

Alicia smiled slightly and began to rip off the wrapping paper. Inside, she found a large family photo album, and a camera labeled "For More Memories".

"Oh how nice, mother has gotten me a hat!" exclaimed Alana, pulling out blue velvet witch's hat. "This will be perfect for St. Mungo's charity ball..." She placed that hat atop her curly head, smiling from ear to ear.

Alicia laughed. "Well my present will go along with that wonderfully. Here, Alana, for you." Alicia handed Alana the long box, hoping she would love the gift inside. Opening the box carefully, Alana gasped then sighed, her mouth open in slight shock.

"Alicia, I can't believe you…how in the world…and when…I mean…I-I…oh Leesh, this is beautiful." Alana draped that blue velvet dress robes over her, the twinkling stars reflecting in her deep brown eyes. Alicia smiled.

"You like them, yeah?" She asked, happily.

"Alicia, they're beautiful. I can wear them to the charity ball, yes. I love them." Alana smiled and suddenly threw the robes off her, jumping on Alicia to give her a hug.

"Alright, alright, alright, Alana…get off me!" Alicia said laughing. Alana smiled again.

"Well, tell me what you got from mum and then I'll give you my gift."

"Mum gave me the family album and a camera." said Alicia. Alana clapped happily.

"Oh, that is just like mother, isn't it? She would be the type to give that sort of present, perfect for you, of course." Alana smiled." Next are dads..." Alana reached under the tree and withdrew two small boxes, one labeled _Alana_ and one labeled_ Alicia_.

"Hmmm, wonder what it is?" Alana opened the box slowly. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace with Alana in swirling letters. "Oh!" Alana gasped. "Open yours Alicia; it's probably the same thing." Alicia opened hers and smiled. It was a necklace just like Alana's, only with the name Alicia instead. Alicia unsnapped the clasp and placed it on her neck.

"It _is_ pretty." She said, looking down at her chest.

"Oh, daddy is the best. I'll wear it everyday, won't you?" asked Alana, looking at Alicia.

"Definitely. Now, let's open the rest of the presents." They both continued to open their presents, letting out squeals with each unveiling. Afterwards, Alicia was extremely happy, having gotten a new Holyhead Harpies jersey from Angelina, a signed playbook from Katie, and a box full of candy from Lee. Alana had given her more clothes, rather similar to the ones Mary-Ann had packed, and Alicia decided it was all for the better, considering she was transforming herself into a new, adult Alicia.

An hour later, the two sisters sat back on Alana's bed, observing the family album from their mother.

"Alicia, look at you wit your very first broomstick. We couldn't get it out of your hands after that…" Alana said, looking at a picture of a four year old Alicia, smiling wildly with a Cleansweep Three in her hand.

"That was when I fell in love." Alicia sighed and sat up and closed the album. "We going to the Burrow, right?" she asked Alana. Alana looked at her watch and with a jump, shot up.

"Oh, Merlin, I almost forgot, thanks for reminding me sis. Can you be ready in a twenty minutes?" She asked, taking off her robe and casting a spell on the tub to run her bath water.

"Lana, I can be ready in ten."

* * *

(Later on)

The sky was darkening outside, and little bits of snow were starting to fall. Alicia was sitting in a comfortable armchair by the fire, talking to Fred, Angelina, Katie, Lee and George. It felt good for them to be together again, although the slight tension was palpable. Alicia, however, was feeling better than ever, and she was enjoying her Christmas immensely.

"So, friends, did you all enjoy my gifts?" said Alicia, taking a large, unlady like gulp of butter beer. She wiped the froth off of her lip with the back of her hand as Angelina began to talk.

"Yeah, they're great! I needed some knew shin pads but the ones in Diagon Alley were way to expensive." she said, leaning back on Fred's knees as she sat on the floor.

"Yes, and miniatures Glynnis Griffiths and Gwendolyn Morgan are amazing. I adore them." said Katie.

"Yeah Alicia, that antique register for the shop is crazy. Plus it has that anti-theft device. Now we can even charge the young kids a sickle or two, because they're always trying to see if it works. Genius!" said Fred. George nodded.

"That was good on your part, Leesh." Alicia nodded at him and turned away, trying not to make anything awkward.

Katie brushed a stray strand of blonde hair pack into her pony tail, then turned to Fred. "So, Angie said you got her something extra special...what was it?'' she asked.

"Oh I got this great necklace that she saw in Hogsmeade. She wanted it so bad, so I flooed over there and picked it up for her." He said looking rather smug and proud of himself for finding such a great gift.

"Wow, that's great Fred. Who knew you could be so...sentimental." commented Alicia, laughing slightly. Angelina played with the large, diamond _A_ that hand on her chest, smiling.

"Pssht, you're so full of yourself sometimes, my dear. It's not even that big of a deal" said Angelina.

George snickered. "Then Ange…"

"Huh?" she responded.

"Why do you keep messing with it?" The six of them laughed heartily.

"Well anyway, I got the best gift in the world from Lee, didn't I honey bunches..."

"Of course, sugar lumps..."

"Eww, shut up!" screamed Fred, covering his ears. "You two are disgusting!"

Katie and Lee just laughed and moved closer together in their chair. George rolled his eyes and smiled." You all are just like we were in school." he said.

"Yeah, grotesquely annoying." Alicia laughed at her friends. "So..., who wants to open some more crackers?" Everyone yelled 'yes', and Alicia picked up a bag of Wizard crackers and passed them around. Soon the whole room was filled with loud bangs and little pieces of confetti as the crackers were opened.

Fred and George were tooting mini horns at each other, and Angelina was throwing bits of confetti in the air when Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. It was way too cold to go outside, so the living room had been expanded(probably the same type of spell placed on Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia) to fit all of the people. Alicia smiled, got up, and took a seat right between Angelina and Katie.

As everyone began to eat, someone tapped Alicia's shoulder. "Yeah?" she inquired, turning her head around. She looked up and saw Marissa standing behind her, smiling her usual cheesy smile.

"Happy Christmas Alicia!" Marissa said brightly.

"Happy Christmas." said Alicia, straining to be just as cheery.

"I wanted to know if I could err, have a word with you for a minute." she said, eyeing Angelina and Katie, who had both turned around.

"Oh hello Marissa!" sad Angelina, giving Marissa an icy smile. Marissa faltered slightly. "Hi Angelina, just wanted to know if I could borrow your buddy for a moment..." she said.

"You did?'' said Katie, smiling as well." Well, we are sort of needing her, you see..." she said.

"For what?" Marissa eyed her closely.

"I don't think that's really any of your business." chirped in Angelina. Marissa exhaled huffily.

"Now you know I love you both like sisters..." at this Angelina and Katie exchanged looks of amusement. "...But I just need to see Alicia for a couple of minutes. We'll be back." she grabbed Alicia's arm and steered her out of the chair. Alicia wrenched her arm out of Marissa's grip.

"So, what is this all about exactly, Marissa?" she said, walking over to the arm chair she had occupied earlier and grabbing her coat. Marissa waited to get her coat from the coat rack, then said, "It's about George. I don't know what's wrong with him." she waved her wand and the door flew open, letting in a blast of icy air from outside.

"Shouldn't you be talking to his twin?" said Alicia, pulling her coat tightly around her as she stepped out into the bitter cold.

"I did. But Fred, being the asshole that he, is didn't want to tell me anything." said Marissa, her teeth chattering. They began to walk towards the garden.

"Fred isn't an asshole." said Alicia as they reached the gate.

"Oh, of course not." Marissa's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Alicia had the sudden urge to smack her.

"Look all I'm saying is that you know him, almost as well as Molly or Fred, and neither of them have been willing to tell me much of anything. So it's up to you. Ever since you've gotten here, he's been moody, and withdrawn. We hardly kiss each other anymore!"

Alicia smiled slightly." Well...I don't know, I don't really know what's wrong with him." Marissa turned and looked at her. "Ah, but I think you do. I think you know exactly what's wrong with him, and you refuse to tell me."

"Look Marissa. I haven't seen George in 3 years, and he's probably changed much since then. I have no idea what's wrong with him, and I think that I am the least likely person who would know." Alicia stated coldly. Marissa turned and looked at her again, an angry expression marring her fair face.

"I know what happened between you two. And honestly, I don't give a damn about your past with George because your future with him will be purely platonic, I'm sure of that. All I know is that your presence here has made my boyfriend act different, and I can promise you, if it has something to do with whatever happened between you and him, you BOTH need to get over it. We're all grown up's here, _Leesh._ Just know that by refusing me useful information, you will only hurt yourself." she said.

"Don't threaten me, Marissa. At one point in my life, I did George, and I thought I loved him now, up until two days ago. But I realized that I don't anymore. I had been holding on to something that ended long ago. Believe me when I say this. My past has nothing to do with this. You are a selfish, ignorant, annoying little bitch, and my presence here is only for my sister. I am NOT trying to take your man, and I am NOT trying to infringe upon your so called happiness. Now if you will, please leave me the fuck alone so I can get on with my life, and you and George can get on with yours." Alicia swung around, and walked back up towards the house. Reaching the front she swished her wand, and the door flew open. She walked back into the house leaving Marissa out in the cold.

* * *

"Bye you all!" Alicia smiled at the Bill, Fleur and their two children who were preparing to apparate. Little Luc was looking apprehensively at his father, and Minjonet looked scared but determined as she prepared for the uncomfortable feeling of side-along apparation.

"Au revoir!" said Fleur, smiling, her rosy cheeks standing out on her pale skin. Bill grinned a goodbye and waved as the four of them dissapeared with a pop. She had asked Mrs. Weasley if she could stay a bit and help clean up, and along with a pregnant Ginny, the three of them cleaned off the tables and straightened up.

"I'm so sorry I'm not better with these cleaning spells Mrs. Weasley, I never really was a tidy person." said Alicia, waving her wand as a cloth washed the table clean.

"Oh it's quite alright dear, at your age, I hardly new how to peel a potato. It just takes some getting used to." Mrs. Weasley smiled over at Alicia.

"So Ginny, you staying here with your mum for a bit, yeah?" asked Alicia as the two girls went into the kitchen to drop off plates and forks. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. I've been really temperamental, and I hate bursting out on Harry like I do, so I came here for a bit. He comes around 10 in the morning, after morning sickness, and stays with me for most of the day. Of course, he still has to go into work now and then, Scrimgeour keeps him in there." Ginny said. Alicia nodded.

"I bet. I mean, even though You-Know-Who is gone, thanks to Harry of course, his followers are still in Azkaban. Our Ministry has been having some problems too." she said sympathetically. Ginny looked up.

"Really? Well I guess that makes sense. The Ministry has posted Aurors around Azkaban since the dementors went astray, so Harry usually has duty there. I know it's hard for him, their taunts and things like that, but the Ministry needs him." Ginny put down her cloth, and Alicia did as well. "I'm really excited about the baby, you know. Really, really excited." she said, sitting down carefully on the arm chair Alicia had occupied earlier.

"You should be. I mean, Fleur and Bill already have Minjonet and Luc, and you're the second Weasley to have a child." said Alicia smiling.

"Yes I know. Mum is the best grandmother. " Ginny smiled faintly. "I hope the baby has my red hair. Minjonet is ginger like Bill, but Luc is reddish blonde, more like Phlegm...err...Fleur." Ginny blushed slightly as Alicia laughed.

"The baby will be beautiful no matter what color his or her hair is. Have you thought of any names?" asked Alicia.

"Yes...a few. James if it's a boy, after Harry's dad. But I've always liked the name Hailey for a girl. So, either James or Hailey." said Ginny resolutely. Alicia looked at the watch on her wrist, which was decorated with a second hand of a snitch and quaffles all around.

"Oh, it's getting late. I better get back to Alana's. I just hope her and Charlie have...finished up." Ginny laughed loudly as Mrs. Weasley blushed scarlet.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley, dinner was wicked!" said Alicia, giving the woman a big hug.

"Any time at all, love, any time. I'll see you soon!" Mrs. Weasley said, giving Alicia a warm, familiar hug.

Alicia smiled and went over to Ginny. "Try to be nice to Harry, Gin. He's a good guy." she smiled and gave the young girl a hug. ''See you later, yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Alicia. She waved to both of the redheads and apparated.


	13. Toying With The Bitch

A/N; Again, slight edits. I decided that Charlie would want all of his brothers(except Percy) in the wedding, and Alana would agree to have all of their "significant others". Alicia would be a special case and just be maid of honor. So yes, Marissa is in the wedding. For clarification.

* * *

"Oh this just makes me look like a pig!" screamed Ginny. She threw her hands up in the air, showing all of her frustration. She stood in front of the mirror, the cream empire waist dress draped over her small belly.

"Come off it Gin, you're hardly pregnant. You can't even see anything!" said Angelina smirking at the younger girl. She walked over to her and smoothed out the fabric of the gown, placing her head on Ginny's. "See, you look great!"

Ginny stared at their reflection in the mirror, talking to Angelina's head that seemed to bob without a body above her own. "I've never looked good in these things…" she sighed, wrinkling up her nose at her own reflection. Angelina laughed." Well, that makes two of us!"

"More like three! "Alicia walked out of the dressing room, wearing a champagne colored gown, identical to those of Ginny and Angelina's.

Ginny sighed. "You both look so nice. I look like I just ate the whole Hogwarts welcome back feast." She threw her hands down at her sides and pouted.

Alicia smiled and walked over to the red head, placing her hand on her shoulder in a sincere way. "Ginny don't fret about it. You look great! We all do!" She took Ginny's hand and spun her around. ''Even if we do have to wear these hideous things." she said, looking down at her own gown. It was far from hideous she knew, but she sure wouldn't let herself admit it.

"Well what would you rather wear, Quidditch robes?'' said Hermione, stepping out of the dressing rooms as well. She smiled as the three girls nodded vigorously and then waltzed over to the mirror to observe her reflection. "I think their lovely." she stated simply, trying and failing to flatten her bushy hair.

"I think their dreadful." said Angelina, peering at herself over Hermione's shoulder. "This gown makes me look like a stick."

"Angie, you are a stick. This has nothing to do with that. As for Hermione, Merlin, Ron is a lucky man. And Harry should be happy to have you Ginny. You look gorgeous, even pregnant. Plus you have the mommy glow…" said Alicia, smiling as her and the two older girls nodded.

"I think Gin looks so sweet. That little bulge of life just peeking out." said Hermione.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Why couldn't they wait to get married until after I had the baby? Then I would have my shape back." said Ginny, flattening the fabric of her dress.

"Ginerva Potter! You're four months pregnant, you've hardly lost your shape!" said Alicia, smiling despite her angry tone.

Suddenly, the shop bell tinkled, and in walked Fleur and Alana . "Bonjour, everyone!" said Fleur happily, gliding through the door, her arm extended as she levitated bags through the air with her wand. "I've got all ze shoes 'ere. Ginny, zese are yours, and zese are for you, Angelina..." Fleur continued to levitate all of the shoe boxes over to each girl.

Alana sat down in a chair and Alicia walked over. "Oh, she is a bother! She kept going on and on about why this pair was better than that pair, or who should wear closed toe and who should wear sandals. And to think, it's my wedding!''

Alicia laughed. "Well, it's your fault for picking her. To go shopping. I'm just glad you didn't decide to take Marissa." Alicia made a displeasured face.

"I had to take Fleur. I don't really know her that well as I should, and I'm going to be a Weasley soon. Besides, Bill and Charlie are the oldest, so they spend a lot of time together, which means I'm going to be hanging around with Fleur. As for Marissa, I did invite her actually. I mean, she is in the wedding as well. She just declined." Alana rolled her eyes, as did Alicia, then stood up to help Ginny with her shoes, who seemed to be having trouble adjusting to her slightly protruding stomach.

Alicia sighed as Angelina took Alana's spot.

"Hey, there, pretty lady." Angelina said, her eyes twinkling with humor. Alicia laughed and looked at her best friend.

"Damn, Angie, why do you have to go and look like that in that dress. I mean, we all have the same one on, but yours looks so…elegant." Alicia huffed. Angelina had always been like that, tall and graceful. Her legs were super lean and long, and she was willowy, yet curvy at the same time, something Alicia envied.

"Merlin, Alicia, did you not see your reflection in that mirror. You look hot! If I had an arse like yours, I'd be set for life. Not to you're so much more…endowed." Angelina glanced down at her small chest and sighed. "A B-cup since third year…" Alicia laughed.

"Alright, so we both want what the other has…I get it." The two of them laughed.

"So, how is Alana doing, she seems stressed. I know she must be, with the wedding and then moving to Romania. That's a lot to handle." Angelina commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty worn out. I try to help her as much as possible but she's so particular about everything. Everyone has to look exactly the same and the floral arrangements have to be perfect and tables have to align according to the planets and all this other stuff…" Alicia shook her heads. "She's mental I tell you." The two friends looked towards Alana who was going around helping everyone. She was the only one who wasn't in any way dressed, and yet she still managed to help everyone else.

"Alana, get your arse in the dressing room now! You need to try that dress on so we can all see you. I'll worry about everything else." Said Alicia, surveying the scene. Everyone seemed to be doing alright. Hermione had gotten her engagement ring tangled in her hair, but Ginny had almost managed to get it out. Fleur was talking to Angelina, who was having some trouble with a pair of opened to heels.

"These shoes are--slightly---too--small!" she groaned loudly as the shoe came off her foot. "I asked for a 10, Fleur, not a 9.'' she said. Fleur looked at her apologetically. "Oh I am so sorry, darling. It must 'ave slipped my mind. You see, een Paris, we do not 'ave such...large feet" she said, grimacing slightly.

Angelina frowned. "Yes well, darling, as you can tell, we are no longer in Paris." Fleur shrugged, gave Angelina another look of sincere apology and went to slip into her gown. Ginny who had finished with Hermione's hair made vomiting gestures as the veela girl walked away, at which, even Hermione had to laugh.

"You know, this has actually been pretty fun. I just wish Katie could be here. Even if she isn't in the wedding, she still would have had fun with us. She's practically a Weasley girl." said Alicia, helping Angelina pry her other shoe off.

''Yeah, but you know Katie. 'Well...um...I don't think I can...I have...err...things to do.' As if we all don't know she's just going to snog Lee for about 6 hours." They both smiled.

"So how's Freddy? Is he at the shop today?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, him and George...'' She glanced over at Alicia who just nodded for her to continue. "They said the holidays bring in a lot of business." She looked down at her hands. "Ya know, you've been doing really well with the 'George Thing' lately. I'm guessing out talk did you some good" said Angelina.

"I think it was the combined efforts of everyone. I finally told Alana what happened after I had the talk with him at the Burrow, and it felt so good to just get it off my chest. After I talked to you, and then Charlie, I realized that there is no me and George anymore, and I just have to accept that. I can't dwell on the past and miss out on my future. I have to worry about me. Maybe we can rebuild the friendship we had before." Alicia smiled wistfully.

"Sounds good to me, babe." her eyes wandered across the room. They landed on Alana, who had just stepped out from the dressing room.

Alicia gasped. "Oh, Lana, you look beautiful!" she yelled, drawing all of the attention towards her sister. Hermione smiled, Angelina stood and gaped, and Fleur stepped out of the dressing room as well, now in her gown.

Ginny smiled as well and walked over to Alana. "You look great Alana." she said, as Alana looked down at her gown. Alana self consciously fingered the intricate lace that adorned the bodice.

"I still don't know about the strapless. I feel so...naked." she said, blushing slightly under the eyes of all the girls.

"Nonsense," said Hermione, walking over as well. "You look lovely. The strapless looks fine."

"Are you sure it doesn't look too...scanty?" said Alana, eyeing Hermione with a bit of incredulity.

Hermione pursed her lips and placed a hand on Alana's shoulder. "Alana, trust me. I would be the first one to tell you if it looked scanty."

The girls laughed. "It looks sophisticated yet sexy. Charlie will be very pleased." laughed Alicia.

"I agree. Men love it when girls look classy and yet draw their attention. Their like hippogriffs, drawn to the smell of a furry little ferret.'' laughed Angelina.

"Well thanks for calling me a ferret..." Alana rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So we are all een agreement zat Alana looks trés magnifique?" said Fleur, swishing her hair over her shoulder. The girls all nodded enthusiastically before a voice grabbed their attention.

"Hello all!" All heads turned towards the entrance to the shop. Marissa walked in, levitating a bag from Madame Puddifoots and a handbag. "I saw you all through the window and I just had to stop in. I know I said that I couldn't make it Alana, but turns out I can! Isn't that fabulous?" she said, smiling her sickly sweet smile at all the blank faces. Angelina coughed and turned around, busying herself with her too-small shoes. Fleur looked Marissa up and down, scoffed and walked to the mirror to check out her gown. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked with Alana back to her dressing room, as to help her with the zipper.

"So, how is everything?" said Marissa letting her bags fall gently to the floor. She smiled at Alicia who just stood there, unaware that her shoulder strap was coming down.

"Everything is fine. We've all just been trying on our dresses and shoes." Alicia stated simply, wishing that the conversation was over.

Marissa sighed dramatically. "Oh I'm so glad I caught you all before you left! I remembered right after I left George that you all were here. I decided it wouldn't hurt for me to try on the gown, as simple as it may be…" She said, sitting in Alicia's unoccupied seat. " You don't mind me sitting here do you? I've been out all day." she smiled up at Alicia, who looked at her tight lipped, then conjured a chair out of no where to sit down.

"So, you've been out all day have you? Where to?" Alicia asked, crossing her legs mockingly of Marissa, who didn't seem to notice.

"Oh you know, the usual. I just had to go and stop by Madame Puddifoot's, even though it is far away. I apparated. She has the best coffee in the whole Wizarding world, you know. Then, I needed to stop by Gringotts to pick up some money, and I decided I might as well see my Georgiepoo, so I went to WWW. After that, I was walking along towards Madame Malkin's, and saw you all here. I'm surprised no one else is here at the time. I mean a fitting right after Christmas…interesting timing, don't you think?" she said, looking around as though expecting a crowd of last minute gown shoppers to apparate at once.

"Yes, but I guess you could say we're lucky." said Alicia, smiling.

"Yes...hmmm…of course." Marissa trailed off. "I just wouldn't have had a wedding in the winter. I mean, I hate the snow, although it does make a rather refreshing hair accessory." Marissa laughed. "Because now people will be shopping for the New Year and I…well, I don't know, it just seems a bit odd to do it like this…"

"Well, all the people who are in the wedding work for a living. We had to pick a day we all could take off. Alana only works four days out of the week, but Ginny and Fleur work 6. Unfortunately, we haven't all the money to take off from our jobs any time we feel like it." said Alicia, her voice icy. Marissa colored slightly.

"Hmmm..." She looked around the room. All of the girls seemed to be getting changed. ''Shouldn't you be getting changed?"

"No, not yet. I think it's rude to interrupt conversations for such trivial matters." said Alicia, the icy tone still present.

"Oh..." Marissa seemed to be feeling uncomfortable, which gave Alicia an exuberant feeling. She suddenly felt daring, and decided to press her luck.

"So, how has everything been with George?" she said, making her face look pleasantly interested. Marissa eyed her carefully for a sign of danger. Detecting none, she continued.

"He's fine. I finally got some information out of Fred about him. Says he's been really stressed out about the shop and the wedding. I don't think he's telling me everything, but I'm sure George will come out and say it sooner or later." She looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. " He has seemed a little occupied though. Sometimes he's just staring into space, and he spends a lot of time looking at his old Hogwarts things. My school was much smaller than Hogwarts, I guess I'll never understand the whole sentimental aspect of it."

"Yeah well, Hogwarts was a great place for George. We used to do everything together. He told me all of his secret plans, we did detentions together, just me and him, Best Friends Forever. The 6 of us, him Fred, Lee, Katie, Angelina, and I we were inseparable. Even though Katie was younger, we picked her up after she joined the team, and well, it was history from there…" Alicia smiled at the look on Marissa's face.

"Best Friends Forever...cute. So, you probably know...everything about George?" Marissa asked, eyeing Alicia closely.

"Everything. Right down to how many freckles are on his face. We were just close like that."

Marissa pursed her lips, and swished her hair. ''I see.'' She narrowed her eyes. "So you must understand him better than most people. Minus Molly and Fred, of course."

"Of course. But like I said before, George and I haven't really been _friends_ in 6 years. However, certain things _**never**_ change."" Alicia simpered.

"Mhmm, I'm sure. So, you could, hypothetically, tell me why he's been acting so distant, right?" Marissa's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Hypothetically? Of course."

"Will you?" Marissa asked, leaning in, her mouth open with anticipation. Alicia paused for good effect. She could tell Marissa, but that would be too easy. It would be too easy to fake being nice to her and tell her everything she wanted to know and surrender the one thing about George that she could hang over Marissa's pretty red head. "Sorry love, I have to go get changed."


	14. Finality

Well yeah. A filler. But an important filler. Completely new chapter. Couldn;t think of anything to add so I didn't. I like this.

* * *

The weeks went by quicker than expected, and Alicia was excited about the changes that were happening in her life. By January first, Alicia had written her two weeks notice to France's Minister of Magic, saying that she wouldn't be returning to Paris. The same day she apparated home, packed up her clothes, placed her apartment on the market, and left. The day after, Mary-Ann sent a howler.

Dear Alicia,

I can't BELIVE you're leaving. A part of me is FURIOUS that you won't be back and that I'm loosing such a good friend, but on the other hand, I KNOW this is what you need. AAAHHH!!! I will DEFINITELY have to come and see you. And George. You guys have to be back together…right…RIGHT?!?

Alicia smiled. She and George weren't back together, but that was okay. In less than a week her sister was getting married, today she was going with Angelina and Katie to finish moving into her new apartment, and she would be starting the new season as third and final chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Life couldn't get any sweater.

* * *

Alicia walked out into Alana's living room where Katie and Angelina were sitting looking expectant. Katie had a box of shoes, mostly sneakers, with a few pairs of fashionable heels and boots that Alicia was slowly getting used to. Angelina carried a bag filled with socks and underwear, and Alicia herself was carrying some of her old Hogwarts memorabilia.

"You ready to go, miss?" Katie asked, standing up as Alicia came into the living room.

"Yes sir. I left a note for Alana telling her where I am, and I'm ready to go. I think we'll be done in time for dinner at the Burrow, yeah?" Angelina nodded and stood up as well.

"Yeah. I've been getting better with my housework spells, so I think we'll be fine. All the furniture and everything else is there, right? I mean, you still need the decorative stuff, but that can come later on." The three girls walked into the hallway and down the staircase of Alana's apartment complex. Once outside, they apparated quickly, hoping their loud cracks wouldn't wake Alana and Charlie who were sleeping in late, inside.

Alicia had asked Katie and Angelina to leave. It was odd, saying to them, 'Go', but for the first time since she had gotten there, she truly wanted to be alone. She sat in the middle of the hard wood floor and cried. This was the first step to the rest of her life. The first step to becoming the new…or rather…old…Alicia Spinnet. The first step to growing up. A part of her was terrified at the thought. Another part new she didn't have to be. The tears were something expected. Something she couldn't run away from. So she let them. She let them wash over her and envelop hug in the kind of wet, soggy, cold hug that for some odd reason, made her feel better. She let the tears fall on her floors. Her new wooden floors. To her new apartment. And her new life.


	15. Never Let Go

A/N: So, i'm really happy with how this came out. Really really happy. I had to change it some, of course, but overall I think it turned out good. I hope you all liked the edits. Please read my other fics and look for more to come!

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was standing there, trying to fix her sister's hair for her wedding. She couldn't believe she was wearing this gorgeous gown, and that for the second time, she was going to be a maid of honor. She would have cried if she wasn't sure that Alana would cry too, and probably smudge her makeup. So instead, she laughed and smiled with the rest of them as they got ready for the wedding.

"Alicia darling, you honestly have no skill when it comes to hair. Here, let me work on her hair and you finish the makeup." Arlene Spinnet came around from in front of Alana and grasped the handful of hair that Alicia had been trying to work into an elaborate bun. Alicia laughed and switched positions with her mother, coming into the front. She took out her wand and began to wave it, but Alana quickly stopped her.

"Alicia, I'd rather you do it the muggle way. You've never been too great when it comes to makeup with magic, and I'm not necessarily sure that I would want purple spots on my face." she smiled good naturedly and gave Alicia a compact and some lip gloss, which she had magicked out of thin air.

"Oh, sorry Lana. I forgot." said Alicia laughing and taking hold of the cosmetics. They both continued to work on the bride, laughing and crying at memories, then laughing again at themselves.

"Well...I think she's complete, isn't she mum?" asked Alicia, stepping back from her sister to scan over her work. Alicia smiled. Beautiful was an understatement to what Alana looked, and she was proud that she had helped bring the look together. Her hair was mostly out with a few curly strands laced around the back , which gave her a sort of halo around her head. Her veil was long with a small ornate tiara, decorated with tiny cream roses. But the dress, the dress was impeccable. It was strapless with a tight, golden-cream bodice, and a beautiful lace overlay that covered the expanse of the dress, including the full skirt. Alana smiled at her reflection in the mirror, tears coming to her eyes.

''Merlin..." she sighed, running her hands through her hair, and fixing the charm of her pearl necklace.

"Do you like it?" her mother asked sincerely, grasping her shoulders from behind.

"I love it." said Alana, turning her head to kiss her mother's cheek. She then turned to Alicia. "Now, everyone else should be in Charlie's room, so why don't you go and get ready." Alana tapped her shoulder softly and Alicia gathered her dress and wand, and headed up to the third landing.

Coming into the room, she spotted, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, and Angelina all getting dressed. "Hey all!" she said, setting her garment bag down on the bed and unzipping it.

"Hi Alicia!"

"Bonjour Alicia."

"Hello Alicia."

"Hey Leesh!"

All the girls said, fiddling with their own gowns. Angelina was braiding Fleur's long silvery hair, Ginny was zipping up the back of her dress, and Hermione was busying herself with her flyaway hair, which didn't seem to be cooperating.

"Here, let me help you with that. " said Alicia, smiling at the struggling Hermione.

"Oh it's always like this. I wanted to put my hair up, but I didn't have any Sleakeazy's Hair Potion, and my hair is the one thing I'm not good with, even with a wand." she sighed and smiled as Alicia helped her.

"How about I help you with your hair, okay?" she said, gathering Hermione's bushy mess into some what of a ponytail. "I thought it looked wicked at the Yule Ball, so maybe we should do something like that." she added, twisting it and turning it to try and visualize a look.

"I have some Sleakeazy's if you want to use it. Hermione you should have told me you need it… " said Angelina, coming over with a purple potion bottle. She handed the potion to Alicia.

"Thanks Angie. " said Alicia, pouring a large amount of potion into her hand, then slopping it onto Hermione's head. She worked the bushy curls until they were soft and light, and finally grouped them in a simple ponytail.

"There, all done. But now, I have to go work on me."

In no time at all, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Spinnet were calling the bridesmaids down to get ready for the service. As Alicia walked down the stairs, she glanced out the window. The ground was green with white crystals from early morning dew freezing over, and everyone was wearing a cloak to keep from getting too cold. She shook her head, smiling, remembering that Alana had wanted a winter wedding, because she loved how it looked like outside.

Alicia continued down the steps, adjusting her cream colored shawl to cover her better against the cold. She peered out the glass framed door, and saw Charlie, his bright red hair blowing in the slight breeze. He looked very handsome in his black dress robes, and she could see him rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Hearing a small gasp, Alicia turned her attention to her sister, who was clutching her bouquet as if her life depended on it.

"Alana, everything is going to be fine." said Alicia, holding her sisters hand. "You have to be strong remember? You're the strong one." she said.

"But...I just, am I really ready to devote my life to him...to us..." said Alana, her voice a squeaky whisper.

"Alana, you've been ready to marry this boy for as long as you've known him. Charlie is amazing. He's funny, successful, smart, not to mention excruciatingly hot, and he _loves_ you. You're in this now. So go out there and make us all proud." she nodded at the door towards Charlie, who was still rocking back and forth. "Because he's waiting."

Alicia heard the music start, and watched as 5 year old Minjonet skipped out the door.

"It's time! It's time!" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly. She went around quickly adjusting minor things, then, linking arms with Mr. Weasley, strolled out through the door. Next in the procession came Arlene and Anthony, walking gracefully behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by Bill and Fleur, who were both smiling delightedly. Then came George and Fred, who were arm and arm, laughing along with the guests at their appearance, followed by Angelina and Marissa, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. After that, Ron and Hermione walked down, Ron blushing slightly and Hermione looking very lovely with her simple yet elegant hair style. Then came Harry and Ginny, who both looked absolutely perfect together, along with Ginny's beautiful baby inside.

Finally, every guest stood, and turned their heads towards the glass paned door. Alana exhaled loudly, and then linked arms with Alicia as they made their way outside. Everyone looked so happy. Alicia spied Nana, sitting in the second row next to her mother and father, as well as her father's parents, who had flown from Spain to see the event. She turned to look at Alana, who was now smiling in spite of herself, and looking forward at Charlie, whose mouth was wide open with shock.

When the reached the little altar, Alicia let go of her sister's hand, and walked quickly over to the side, standing between Marissa and Angelina. Alana blushed as she saw her fiancé, but stepped up confidently onto the alter.

"Let us begin. Today, we have gathered, to unite two great wizarding families. The second eldest of the Weasley family, Charles Gideon Weasley, and the eldest of the Spinnet family, Alana Michele Spinnet. These two, young, kind people, have known each other many years, and we are glad, to make a new bond, between such good, wholesome, purebloods."

The Wizard official turned to Alana and said, "Repeat after me: I, Alana Michele Spinnet take you Charles Gideon Weasley to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. "

Alana turned and looked into Charlie's eyes, smiling up at him, and repeated the vows. Charlie then did the same, and Bill and little Luc walked out together, holding the rings on a little silk pillow. Taking the token off of the ribbon, Charlie slipped it onto Alana's finger, and Alana did the same, and they both kissed, right there, for everyone to see.

* * *

The wedding reception was a fabulous event, and everyone couldn't stop talking about the wedding.

"Did you see Gred and Forge, they're so stupid." laughed Ginny, as she sat comfortably next to Harry, who had his arm around her protectively. Everyone laughed.

"Yes, I know, those two are still as wild as ever." said Hermione fingering her ring absent mindedly while she played with Ron's hair.

"I don't think we were even as wild as that, were we Bill?" asked Charlie, his hand draped casually around his bride. Bill looked over at his brother.

"You may not have been, but I sure was. I always thought it was crazy when Dumbledore appointed me Prefect, and even more so when I became Head Boy. I thought that bloke Thomson would have gotten it for sure." he said. The group of them laughed again, just as Fred and George walked over.

"Talking about us were you?" said the twins in unison, sitting on a table.

"Hey, get your arses off that, I spent a lot of time cleaning that!" said Charlie. "And how did you know we were talking about you?'' he added.

"Well you were laughing..." said Fred.

"And, I mean, we are the funniest people in the whole entire world, so who else could you possibly be laughing at?" finished George, arrogantly.

"Well, if you must know, we were laughing at how scared you are of my pygmy puff, Arnold." said Ginny to Fred.

"Hey, you'd be scared of that thing too if it tried to eat you!" he shouted indignantly. The group laughed for a third time. "Forge knows exactly what I'm talking about, don't you Forge?"

But George wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation. Instead, his eyes were watching Alicia. _She's so beautiful_, he thought._ Her hair is just like it used to be, so long, and soft. And those eyes, so chocolate and brown._ Suddenly, a pale blue something obscured his vision, and he looked up to see Marissa hovering over him.

"Georgie!" she squealed, squeezing him tightly. He could hear Charlie and Ginny pretending to be sick, and the rest of them laughing. "I was looking all over for you, baby. I wanted to show you something." she said, kissing him on the nose. George pulled back. "You changed…" he commented on her new, skimpier dress.

"Well yes, you couldn't expect me to be in that thing the entire day. No offense Alana, it's just not my style." Marissa simpered.

Alana shrugged. "No matter. The wedding is done with now. You're allowed to wear as…little as you please." She smiled.

Marissa humphed. "Well, Georgie…I need you."

"Well err...right now? I'm kind of busy...," he said, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Busy? You weren't even doing anything but staring into space." she said.

"Well, you see...err...I was about to do something. Then you came and well..." he let the sentence hang there, hoping she wouldn't ask what he was about to do.

"Well, what were you about to do?" she asked a little heatedly.

''I needed to talk to someone."

"Someone as in who?" she said. He could tell that she was getting angry with him.

"Hey Marissa, here's an idea. Why don't you leave George alone, and he'll come get you when he's done." said Hermione.

"Why don't you get out of my business and shut your trap, Mudblood." said Marissa, rounding on Hermione. Ron, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Alana, Fred, and Ginny all stood.

"You did not just call my fiancé a Mudblood." growled Ron, his voice low and dangerous. Hermione was standing behind him, holding his hand and trying to get him to put his wand away. Charlie and Alana looked at Marissa stunned.

''What the hell is your problem?" Charlie said angrily. "Get out, Marissa." added Alana." You are not going to mess up our wedding."

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to my boyfriend." Marissa said stubbornly.

"You know Marissa, I really don't think we should even be using that term anymore. I've honestly decided that I don't want to be your boyfriend, your friend, your acquaintance, you're anything. I'm done with you thinking you can run my life. Tonight I'm going to enjoy myself as a single man because I'm breaking up with you. Hopefully you'll have enough class to leave quietly." George said turning back to the conversation. Marissa blushed a deep crimson then started to make a low rumbling noise. The sound filled her entire body before it erupted into a loud roar.

"GEROGE WEASLEY YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! NOT FOR HER!I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO TO THAT STUBBORN WENCH!" George spun around so fast, it cause Marissa to falter and stumble backwards, just as Alicia stood.

"You will not talk about her that way. Apparently, you don't have enough class…" He swished his wand and affixed a silver piece of duct tape across Marissa's mouth. Then, without another movement, her entire body shot out of the tent into the night, her cloak trailing behind her. The entire wedding party laughed and cheered. But George didn't care. Alicia was staring at him as if she was seeing him for the first time in years. He walked slowly to her, looking down at her slightly shorter frame. Her eyes were holding back tears, and her whole body shook, the body that he wanted nothing more than to feel…

"Alicia, I'm sorry. That's all I can say is that I am so, so sorry. I was confused and stupid and young back at Hogwarts and I just didn't know what I wanted and.." she silenced him with a single finger upon his trembling lips.

"Shhh. I know. Now kiss me like you wanted to the day you left." He grabbed her smoothly by the waist and tasted her lips for the first time in 6 years. She tasted like peppermint and something else, something that he had tasted only that night of the Yule Ball when they had first made love. That was it. _Love._ He could hear her moan, as if she had been waiting only for this, and right when her knees buckled her was ready to catch her, keep her from falling by grabbing her in his strong arms. They were gasping for air as everyone watched, teasing each other passionately as they had done before, and yet this kiss was solely new and perfect. And as George Weasley kissed Alicia Spinnet at the wedding of Charlie and Alana Weasley, all those who shared the love that these two shared suddenly grabbed hands, promising never to let go.


End file.
